Un Mundo de Secretos
by Alexis9615
Summary: Los secretos de la familia Sparkle y las princesas. una lúgubre mentira serán rebelados a aquella a quien se los han ocultado. celestia sera capas de mantener roto un laso entre hermanos. Twiling - por que me ocultaste la verdad...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA AUTOR** esta historia ha sido inspirada en los fanfiction de la saga del fénix de eyedregon, oscura salvación de cain bizarre y past sins de AByC. Este es mi primer fanfic espero y les agrade por favor dejar sus comentarios abajo gracias

**Capítulo 1 **

Nuestra historia comienza en el hermoso Imperio de Cristal un bello lugar donde todo era de diamante he incluso sus habitantes, en medio de este Imperio se encontraba un hermoso castillo forjado de los más hermosos diamantes que jamás se hallan visto, en la cueva de un dragón o descubierto por los perros diamante.

El imperio estaba siendo gobernado por la recién casada pareja, la Princesa My Amore Cadenze conocida como Princesa Cadence y su esposo Shining Armor capitán de la guardia real, quien ocultaba un oscuro secreto de su pasado un secreto que lo perturbaba cada noche desde hace tiempo.

Hera una noche hermosa otorgada por la Princesa Luna y esta se reflejaba en cada rincón del imperio de cristal siendo así que esa noche fuese una de las más tranquilas que el imperio tenía pero eso solo era en sus calles ya que en una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo se escuchaba un quejido de molestia y como este se apoderaba del pánico que su dueño poseía por la pesadilla que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

– Shining estas bien – menciono la princesa un poco molesta y adormilada porque su amado no le dejaba dormir con tantos quejidos – Shining que te sucede porque tiemblas, reacciona por Celestia reacciona Shining! – decía cada bes más asustada intentado despertar a su esposo pero este no le respondía este solo se quejaba más fuerte como si estuviese en medio de una batalla.

- ¡Nooo jamás te acercarás de nuevo a ella me escuchaste! – lo dijo dormido dando a entender a su esposa que estaba defendiendo a alguien pero a quien y de quien era lo que intentaba descifrar Cadence pero su esposo después de eso solo balbuceaba y no se le entendía nada coherente.

- Shining a que te refieres con eso – ella lo movía intentando hacerlo racionar pero no lo lograba hasta que presa del pánico lo tumbo de la cama para ver si esto le hacía reaccionar

Shining se levanta del suelo un poco exaltado y sobándose la cabeza – ¿pero qué paso amor por que me caí de la cama? – pregunto un poco confundido ya que jamás le había pasado algo semejante en su vida.

– lo siento Shining pero fue la única forma de despertarte no sabía cómo hacerlo puesto a que lo intente todo hasta que me invadió el pánico y te empuje – contesto asustada ya que nunca lo había notado de esa manera tan extraña de actuar que tenía esa noche.

Shining suspiro – te gustaría saber que estaba soñando y el motivo de esa pesadilla amor – dijo ya más tranquilo y regresando a su cama con su esposa

– Claro amor me gustaría saber la causa de tus temores y pesadillas –menciono la princesa del amor mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su amado

– está bien Cadence te lo contare –suspiro – después de todo eres mi esposa y te debo contar la verdad, algo de mí que tú no sabes y ha llegado la hora de que lo sepas – menciono como si tratara de evitar el hecho pero ya no era posible – recuerdas a mi gemelo Night Sparckle – menciono en tono de furia (Night es un poni de pelaje morado nocturno, su crin era de un tono más oscuro y su cutie mark era en forma de una estrella de seis picos con dos espadas atravesando dicha estrella).

- claro cómo olvidarlo el desapareció de la nada aparte de que éramos muy buenos amigos y que…- fue interrumpida por su esposos lo que la dejo un poco confundida

– no sigas por favor– menciono con algo de tristeza en su voz. Al parecer él se sentía triste por recordar todo aquello que juro jamás revelar ante la Princesa Celestia ya que podría provocar un desastre rebelando el pasado pero era necesario que Cadence lo supiera ya que estaba involucrada de cierta forma en todo este conflicto, Cadence tampoco encontraba las razones del porque su cuñado había desaparecido y porque Twilight no lo recordaba

Flashback

Narrador Shining Armor

Han pasado ya muchas lunas desde lo ocurrido vivíamos felices en Canterlot, mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano Night, Twilight y yo. Mi hermano fue llamado a presentar un examen a la escuela de Celestia para unicornios superdotados ya que en la escuela a la que asistamos lo inscribió después de que hablaron con mis padres para informales que el necesitaba otro grado distinto de estudios por sus habilidad con la magia, el día de presentar el examen llego y toda la familia acompaño a mi hermano el cual paso haciendo una excelente demostración de sus habilidades como unicornio y así paso el tiempo se convirtió en estudiante estrella y protegido de la Princesa Celestia tal y como lo es ahora Twilight.

Narrador tercera persona

Vemos a Night dormido en su habitación y en otra parte de la casa esta Shining bajando las escaleras para ir a desayunar junto con su padre. El joven potro de color morado nocturno se sentía demasiado cansado ya que la noche anterior tuvo que permanecer despierto hasta que su pequeña hermana se durmiese ya que había una tormenta eléctrica y la pequeña potrilla lila estaba gritando de miedo.

– Levántate Night es hora de que vayas a la escuela – menciono la madre de Night abriendo las cortinas de la habitación de su hijo.

– No mama cinco minutos más por favor – menciono el pequeño Night tapándose su cara con la almohada

- Ada levántate ya es hora y recuerda que hoy tienes un examen con la princesa Celestia – menciono de forma amable lo cual hiso que el potro saltará de su cama exaltado por haber olvidado el examen ya que esa noche se la paso con una pequeña potra lila que no podía dormir.

– es cierto como lo olvide – dijo exaltado y buscando sus alforjas para salir corriendo y no llegar tarde - "donde están las deje en este lugar "pensó mientras su madre lo veía y reía por la actitud que presentaba el potro

- Si buscas tus alforjas las dejaste en la habitación de Twilight hay te las quitaste a noche que llegaste durante la tormenta, recuerda que solo contigo se calmó – le dijo mientras salía de habitación y se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el desayuno – a y no vayas a despertar a tu hermana – menciono con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– claro y gracias mamá –dijo ingresando a la habitación de su pequeña hermana la cual estaba frente a su habitación tomo sus alforjas y salía del cuarto lentamente para no hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a su pequeña hermana – duerme Twi y sueña cosas lindas –le menciono a su pequeña hermana quien aún se encontraba dormida en su cama al ir caminado por el pasillo llego a una puerta blanca que daba acceso a una habitación la cual pertenecía a su hermano Shining Armor.

Night toca la puerta con su casco para ver si su hermano se encontraba despierto – ya te levantaste Shining – dijo abriendo la puerta al no obtener respuesta y notando una habitación sola pero bien arreglada solo con un detalle, el desorden de la mesa de estudio de su hermano la cual acomodo utilizando magia y salió de la habitación, ya en el comedor encontró a su hermano Shining desayunando con sus padres –buenos días mama, papa, Shining – saludo cordialmente como lo hacía cada mañana.

- buenos días – respondieron todos

–Y donde está tu hermana no bajara a desayunar – pregunto light volteando a ver a su hijo despegando la vista del periódico y dejándolo en la mesa.

– no, no creo que baje está profundamente dormida aparte anoche estuvo despierta hasta muy tarde porque tenía miedo de la tormenta – menciono con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¿Pero a qué horas llegaron no los escuche llegar? – pregunto un poco confundido

– una hora después de que seso la tormenta – dijo alistando las alforjas y el desayuno de su hijo para despedirlo y no llegara tarde a su examen con la princesa del sol

Unos minutos después Night se encontraba fuera del castillo de Canterlot listo para ingresar a este, el potro morado nocturno se sorprendió al ver que se abren las puertas y ver como Celestia salía y se dirigía hacia la salida y hacia él.

– buenos días Night as llegado a tiempo como siempre eres muy puntual- menciono la princesa con gesto dulce y una sonrisa en su rostro – ven acompáñame he decidido cancelar tu examen ya que sé que no hay necesidad de que demuestres algo que he vito que lo realizas a la perfección – menciono dejando extrañado al potro y llevándoselo consigo.

– Buenos días princesa – menciono haciendo reverencia ante esta – disculpe vuestra ignorancia pero a donde nos dirigimos el día de hoy y si no es molestia me gustaría saber cuál fue el motivo real del porque usted a exentado que presente el examen – menciono cortes mente como lo hacía cada bes que se dirigía a su mentora

Celestia solo sonrió a su estudiante mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca real de Canterlot– ya hemos llegado, Night, esta es la real biblioteca de Canterlot esta es la respuesta a tus dudas fiel alumno y cómo te lo prometí un día si tu nivel de magia incrementaba te permitiría indagar en los archivos de Star Swirl y todos los libros de magia – dijo poniéndose enfrente del maravillado potro al ver lo inmensa que es la biblioteca real

– Huuuaaaauu… esto es maravilloso… creo a que a Twilight le encantaría este lugar – dijo sin pensar en lo que mencionaba atrayendo la atención de su mentora

– as dicho que Twilight le encantaría este lugar… porque lo dices Night- pregunto la princesa del día algo confundida por la reacción de su alumno ya que no era un comportamiento normal que presentara ante ella.

Night se sentía apenado – es mi hermana menor princesa y ella también es muy buena con la magia a pesar de solo tener tres años de edad ya domina barios hechizos – respondió a la princesa ocasionándole una sonrisa a la misma

Narrador Shining

Y así fue como todo comenzó al parecer Celestia le estaba dando libre acceso a estudiar todo tipo de magia y hechicería aunque le puso una restricción de no ingresar a la hala noreste de la biblioteca donde se encontraban los libros de hechicería y magia oscura. Mi hermano obedeció por un tiempo a la princesa de no ingresar a esa hala de la biblioteca pero no todo es para siempre cuando ingreso y leyó el primer libro de ese tipo de magia no pudo parar y continuo hasta que Celestia preocupada por su alumno decidió vigilar a la distancia sus movimientos ya que le habían informado que ingresaba a esa hala de la biblioteca y tardaba horas en salir así lo confirmo Celestia, Night estaba estudiando magia y hechicería oscura lo cual provocó un enfrentamiento entre alumno y mentora.

Narrador tercera persona

Han pasado dos años desde que se le autorizó a Night ingresar la biblioteca de Canterlot y Celestia ha descubierto que su alumno estaba desobedeciendo la condición de la a autorización ya que era raro que un alumno de la escuela de Celestia para unicornios superdotados ingresara sin la compañía de uno de los profesores de dicha escuela.

Celestia ve con coraje decepción a Night – que estás haciendo hay dentro Night… porque has desobedecido la pauta para que pudieses ingresar a esta biblioteca – dijo con decepción en su voz.

Night solo agacho la cabeza antes de enfrentar a su mentora con una mirada fija a los ojos – lo ciento princesa pero he descubierto que varios de los hechizos que se encuentran en los libros de ahí dentro-dijo señalando un pasillo oscuro por la falta de iluminación - pueden ser usados para el bien de los ponis – menciono con la voz calmada pero un poco impactado por encontrarse a su mentora saliendo de aquel lugar sombrío

– me decepcionas, mañana mismo se te privara del ingreso a la biblioteca definitivamente – menciono la princesa llevándose consigo al pequeño potro, el cual había utilizado un hechizo para obtener copias dela información de aquellos libros claro que la información clonada la tenía que colocar en libros en blanco que había pedido en una imprenta supuestamente para realizar apuntes dicha información no era del conocimiento de Celestia, eso fue por lo que Night no protesto, pues en su casa tenía un baúl el cual tenía un hechizo indetectable de expansión para mantener ocultos todos aquellos libros que había copiado de la sala de magia oscura.

Meses después la princesa del día se dio cuenta que Night seguía estudiando magia oscura pero en casa lo que ocasiono que ella enfureciera y lo expulsará de la escuela así como al mismo tiempo se le destierro de este de toda Equestria con un hechizo de restricción que le dejo una pequeña marca de un sol sobre su cutie mark, la marca era mortal según a lo que el sabia y había leído es que esa marca de restricción lo mataría si intentaba pasar la barrera que se creaba en el lugar de donde había sido exiliado así como un sinfín de consecuencias que este hechizo traía pero la peor parte la llevo una pequeña potrilla lila que vio a su hermano mayor irse por la mañana haciendo una promesa de que pronto regresaría para estar juntos de nuevo, Celestia le había dado la oportunidad de recoger sus cosas para que se fuese pero exigió dejara el baúl pero él no obedeció y puesto que escondió el baúl a la vista de todos como una pintura en su habitación. Tiempo después en la academia militar en la cual asistía Shining le habían dado una serie de permisos para visitar a su familia tras lo ocurrido con su hermano, decidiendo tomar dichos permisos para estar cerca de su hermana quien era la que sufría más en esos momentos por la partida de Night.

– hola familia – menciono abriendo la puerta para ingresar a su casa pero al ingresar vio a su mama siendo consolada por su padre ya que la pequeña Twilight no se encontraba bien – pero que sucede papa porque están llorando – pregunto acercándose a su padre para obtener una respuesta

– tu hermana Shining… Twilight está muy mal el doctor está a arriba revisándola tiene tres días que no sale de la habitación de Night… el médico tubo que sedarla para poder sacarla de ahí y serrar el cuarto con llave para que no vuelva a entrar –lo dijo con la voz quebrada y rompiendo en llanto junto a su esposa quien estaba incontrolable ya que podría estar a punto de perder un segundo hijo en tan poco tiempo.

– Descuida papa ya…- fue interrumpido por un poni blanco de crin castaña y cutie mark en forma de estetoscopio

– la potrilla se encuentra muy mal está apunto de ingresas en un estado crítico de depresión… si sigue así mañana enviare una ambulancia por ella e internarla de inmediato en el hospital pero aun así no doy muchas esperanzas que la niña mejore a menos de que su hermano regrese… - dijo el doctor muy serio por el estado de la pequeña y dando una receta a Shining y un par de medicamentos pero estos no servirían ya que la pequeña muy apenas probaba alimento por lo triste que estaba.

– a que se refiere con eso doctor… mi hermana podría morir si no regresa mi… - no creía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento en vez de recibir buenas noticias al llegar a casa lo único con lo que se encuentra es con que su hermano no esta se ha ido y la pequeña Twiling estaba a punto de perderse por la depresión que este causo, en ese ínstate Shining se llenó de ira por ver como lo más preciado de su familia su pequeña hermana estaba a puto del colapso por ver roto el laso con Nigh.

- le recomiendo que intente cualquier cosa para distraerla, hacerla olvidar y sacarla de la depresión tal vez así mejore – menciono antes de retírense y cerrar la puerta de tras de él.

Shining "hacerla olvidar" pensó – eso es, mama, papa tengo una idea puedo mañana por la mañana llevar a Twilight al castillo con migo – dijo con una idea en la mente pedirle ayuda a la única que el sabia podía salvar a su pequeña hermana y explicarle el por qué su hermano había abandonado Equestria ya que este no sabía los detalles del asunto

- pa… pa… para que… -mencionaron los dos a unísono con lágrimas en sus ojos

Twilight Valvet se levantó y dirigió hacia su hijo- que no escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor- dijo con ira y tristeza a Shining cuando se desploma en el suelo sin fuerzas aun llorando por su hija

– claro pero la llevare con la Princesa Celestia ella podrá ayudar no dejare así a mi hermanita - menciono con la voz quebrada y a punto del llanto. Con eso ambos padres asintieron.

Narrador primera persona

Y así la mañana siguiente lleve a Twilight en presencia de Celestia quien me explico todo el asunto y realizo un hechizo de memoria para que olvidara a mi hermano y desapareciera la tristeza aunque lo último no fue al ínstate pero se recuperó muy rápido pues en los siguientes días volvió a tomar su libros y estudiar cómo era normal para ella, meses después mis padres la inscribieron en la escuela de Celestia para unicornios súper dotados donde fue aceptada después de un pequeño incidente donde libreo mucha magia obtuvo su cutie mark, hiso nacer a Spaik y ocasionando que el hechizo de memoria se debilitara pero no perdiera efecto y se convirtió en la protegida dentro de la escuela y su mentora privada de Celestia

Fin flashback

Cadence estaba sorprendida por el relato de su esposo a tal grado que no podía creer lo que escuchaba – Shining debe ser un error el no pudo a ser eso… el… el… él no era así – menciono triste en su voz por tal relato


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Shining suspiro cansado – esa es la verdad pero no toda… - menciono a su esposa mientras hacía levitar una sábana hacia ellos para cubrirse.

– entonces no es todo hay más quiero saber…- le dijo a su esposo antes de caer profundamente dormida en las patas de su amado

En Equestria más específicamente en Canterlot podemos ver a Celestia despierta viendo al horizonte sin poder creer que su hechizo de restricción se estaba debilitando y sentía más cerca la presencia de Night, pero le preocupaba más el hechizo de memoria de su alumna se debilitara o se desvaneciera ya que habían pasado ya varios años desde que sello la mente de aquella potranca lila para que no muriera de depresión de pronto oyó una voz conocida que la saco del trance en el que se encontraba.

Discord oculto en las sombras – te encuentras bien Celestia….- menciono el dios del caos apareciendo bajo la luz de la luna

– que haces aquí Discord... que no se supone deberías estar en casa de Fluthershy…- menciono la princesa del sol sorprendida por ver a el dragonecus

– no hace unas semanas me retire de su casa… pero que ya no puedo ver a mi flor de loto – dijo en tono romántico acercándose a Celestia con un ramo de flores para la princesa del sol

Celestia suspiro – lo siento mucho Discord pero hoy no me ciento de ánimos para nada…- mención entrando a sus aposentos y sentándose a la orilla de su cama

– pero que sucede mi amada acaso crees que él quiera venir por tu alumna… -dijo en un tono de voz serio al ver a Celestia con la mirada perdida atrayendo la atención de la misma

Celestia suspiro – siiii… espera como sabes de él… si sucedió mientras estabas convertido en piedra…- dijo sorprendida y asustada a la vez ya que no le había dicho nada de aso a nadie a excepción de su hermana la princesa Luna

– el que estuviese convertido en piedra no quiere decir que no sintieselos desequilibrios de la magia mi flor de loto – menciono en un tono amable a su amada alicornio tono que solo usaba cuando estaban a solas ella y él. En ese momento Discord hace aparecer una charola de cupkeis y se los muestra a Celestia para hacerla sonreír pero eso no funciona y la princesa seguía con una expresión seria.

– lo siento Discord pero como te dije no tengo ánimos de nada me podrías dejar a solas quiero descansar- menciono la princesa con una expresión de desánimo pero al mismo tiempo de ira el dragonecus asintió y desapareció a lo que Celestia creyó que este se había ido pero Discord tenía noches velando el sueño de la alicornio y solo usaba un hechizo para ocultarse y ocultar su magia y no ser detectado, no fácilmente.

En cuanto Celestia se sintió sola saco un pequeño baúl de debajo de la cama en este había muchas cartas escritas por ella pera su hermana Luna cuando esta estaba desterrada en su astro, suceso que sorprendió al dragonecus pero al ver más de cerca vio un cofre y en este se encontraban más cartas pero estas dirigidas al mismo que estaba espiando lo que lo sorprendió a aun más que eso fue una pequeña cajita de madera tallada a pesuña esta tenia grabada una estrella de seis picos con dos espadas atravesándole ese grabado se encontraba en la tapadera de dicha caja la cual Celestia hiso levitar con su magia hacia su peinador después acto seguido guardo todo lo del baúl

– Luna espero algún día poderte dar esas cartas en las que expreso todo mi a arrepentimiento por haberte encerrado en tu astro….- menciono mientras serraba el baúl – creo que ha llegado el día en que deba leer ese pergamino – menciono sintiéndose derrotada. A pesar de que ya avían pasados muchos años desde que le entregaron esa caja a celesta ella no la había abierto y sentía como el aire se hacía pesado lo que ocasiono que ella se mareara y callera desmallada al piso se hubiese golpeado la cabeza de no haber sido por que Discord se hizo visible de nuevo y la acacho en el momento, Discord no savia que hacer así que recostó a la princesa en su cama se armó de valor al desaparecer para aparecer en el balcón desde el cual hacia su guardia la Princesa luna

Discord apareció sudando frio frente a luna – lu…lu…Luna…-menciono con un poco de miedo siendo interrumpido por la princesa

- que hacéis aquí Discord – menciono algo molesta de ver al dios del caos frente a ella – como os atreves a venir e interrumpir mi guardia – dijo un poco molesta pero sorprendida por la actitud del dragonecus

Discord aun exaltado por Celestia no sabía que decir – Celestia… habitación… desmallada… ayuda – menciono con una expresión de pánico antes de desplomarse en el balcón por lo exaltado que estaba asustando a Luna.

Luna se preocupó por la oración entre cortada que menciono Discord sobre su hermana – Discord que dices- le preguntaba intentando hacerlo reaccionar pero fue imposible – guardia – grito con voz real de Canterlot lo que hizo que dos guardias nocturno entraran de prisa a la torre

– A sus órdenes princesa – mencionaron haciendo reverencia ante esta

– llévense a Discord de inmediato a la enfermería y que dos guardias me esperen en la habitación de mi hermana Celestia – dijo asustada no solo por ver como se encontraba Discord sino por aquellas palabras que menciono antes de desplomarse pero conservando la calma y la postura

La princesa tomo vuelo en ese instante salió en dirección a la habitación de su hermana ya en la puerta la esperaban dos guardias nocturnos esperando ordenes quienes se reverenciaron ante la presencia de la noche quien aterrizaba en ese instante frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana

– abra la puerta – ordeno a los guardias lo menciono un poco nerviosa pues pensó que encontraría mal herida a la princesa del día pero para su sorpresa Celestia se encontraba sobre su cama como si estuviese durmiendo pero algo no estaba bien pues al acercarse a su hermana se dio cuenta de que esta estaba inconsciente lo cual la alarmo

– Guardias… vayan por un médico de inmediato…- menciono mientras se posicionaba frente a lado de su hermana pues se sentía incapaz al verla así

– De inmediato princesa – dijo haciendo una reverencia para salir a todo trote en busca de los médicos reales

– Hermana que te paso… por favor reacciona…- lo decía mientras acariciaba la crin de la portadora del día

En la enfermería del castillo un medico atendía al dragonecus el cual estaba desmallado por ver como se desmorecía su amada. Discord estaba reaccionando lento ya que casi no tenía fuerzas de repente un pegaso ingreso a la enfermería abriendo la puerta de golpe llamando y buscando al medico

– la princesa luna me ha enviado por el medico la princesa Celestia se encuentra mal en sus aposentos – menciono señalando a aun poni blanco con crin café y un cutie mark en forma de un estetoscopio

– voy de inmediato enfermera por favor agacé cargo del paciente – menciono tomando su maletín para salir a trote de la enfermería en dirección a la habitación de la princesa del día. Ya en la habitación de la princesa se dispuso a checarla para aliviar la preocupación de la princesa de la noche pero así como si solo hubiese estado durmiendo reacciono un poco impactada por el hecho de que su hermana menor estaba en su cuarto y el medico la estaba revisando

– Luna… que sucedió… que hacen ustedes dos en mi habitación – dijo intentado levantarse pero volvió a caer ya que no tenía fuerzas

– no… no se… Discord apareció en la torre y dijo que te pasaba algo antes de…- fue interrumpida por su hermana

– que le paso él está bien…- menciono algo nerviosa he intentado de nuevo en ponerse de pie

– princesa por favor quédese recostada o podría volverse a desmallar y no se preocupe por el dragonecus se encuentra perfecto solo tuvo un ligera baja en la presión lo que ocasiono que se desmallara – menciono guardando su estetoscopio en su maletín y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a las princesas y se disponía abandonar la habitación – princesa Luna la princesa Celestia se encuentra bien solo requiere reposo y descanso por favor que nadie la moleste por el resto de la noche – termino diciendo antes de cerrar la puerta tras el

Ya estando solas en la habitación luna seguía preocupada por Celestia pero eso no era todo ya que noto en el peinador aquella extraña caja que jama sabia visto y esos detalles era hermoso

– estas bien cely, me asustaste…- dijo preocupada a su hermana mientras se levantaba de la cama de su hermana y dirigirse hacia el peinador y ver de cerca a aquella caja detallada en sus grabados

– luna por favor discúlpame por asustarte pero…- menciono antes de darse cuenta que su hermana menor se dirigía a la pequeña caja sobre su peinador

- que es esto cely… de quien es… y porque ese detallado – menciono mientras la hacía levitar hacia su hermana y avanzando hacia la misma

– Luna deja esa caja no es algo en lo que te quieras involucrar – dijo en un tono serio intentado por tercera vez ponerse de pie y lográndolo con dificultad

– Pero porque lo dices cely tu siempre has dicho que no hay que tener secretos entre nosotras y ahora me quieres ocultar algo que estoy viendo – dijo en un tono de voz normal pero si dejar la pequeña caja

- Luna por favor devuelve esa caja no sabes lo que contenga – dijo Celestia un poco impaciente por que luna quería abrirla

- Porque la insistencia Celestia hay algo que no sepa y tenga que saber- dijo luna encarando a Celestia y obligando la a regresar a la cama como se lo dijo el medico

- No… no puedo decir nada de eso hice un juramento de que jamás rebelaría el secreto detrás de esa caja, de quien la forjo, y cuando la recibí – menciono la princesa del sol usando su magia para tomar la caja y dejarla a un lado de su cama

- Cely por que no confías en mi acaso no soy tu hermana – dijo luna provocando que su hermana rompiera en llanto ya que no podía más

- Por la mañana manda llamar a la familia real del Imperio de cristal necesito abalar con ellos y hay te enteraras de todo hermana – menciono antes de caer dormida por el cansancio

Luna se retiró de la habitación de su hermana para dejarla descansar y continuar con sus labores haciendo una breve pausa para ir a revisar si ya había reaccionado un dragonecus que se encontraba en la enfermería pero para su sorpresa solo recibió la noticia de que el dragonecus se había retirado a velar el sueño de la princesa Celestia algo que sorprendió a la princesa de la noche la cual salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a todo galope de regreso con su hermana seguida por dos guardias nocturno. Luna al ingresar a la habitación pudo ver a Discord sentado en el balcón mirando a Celestia descansar al momento que este se percató de la princesa de la noche decidióirse dejando confundida a Luna. Esa noche luna decidió enviar una carta a la imperio para solicitar la presencia de sus gobernantes esperando que estos la recibieran lo más pronto posible como se lo había pedido su hermana mayor antes de caer dormida por el cansancio a un sin atender la urgencia de que tenían que hablar tan urgente que no pudiese esperar un par de días. Ya estaba amaneciendo y la pareja de gobernantes del imperio ya se dirigían a Canterlot tras recibir a primera hora una carta de la princesa Luna lo cual era raro y extraño

En el tren

Cadence algo nerviosa – para que crees que nos requieran mis tías Shining – dijo a su esposo quien solo miraba el paisaje totalmente ido en sus pensamientos

– Shining responde – pero seguía siendo ignorada por aquel poni blanco de crin azul que estaba demasiado pensativo

"porque… no en tiendo que quieres aquí Night si ya no tienes nada… Twilight te ha olvidado mis padres creen que estás muerto y yo… no quiero volver a verte el daño que as echo fue suficiente" pensó para sí mismo pero de repente sintió un beso dulce y cálido en su mejilla que lo saco del trance en el que se encontraba y al voltear a ver vio a una alicornio rosa que le sonreía muy tiernamente

– Que sucede amor – menciono algo deprimido

– no amor solo me preguntaba porque la urgencia de mis tías de vernos hoy – menciono preocupada al no descifrar que problema requería de su presencia inmediata

De repente sonó el silbato del tren avisando que ya estaban en Canterlot a lo que ambos príncipes les dio gusto por un momento pero al bajar y ver toda la movilización de la guardia que Celestia había implementado por los temores de que Night regresara en cualquier momento. Cadence y Shining Armor eran llevados al castillo en una carrosa de las princesas jalada por cuatro pegasos los cuales eran los más rápidos de la guardia solar. Al llegar al castillo notaron que ambas princesas se encontraban tomando el desayuno en el patio frontal, al instante de su arribo ambas princesas se retiraron de sus asientos para ir a recibir a sus visitas

- princesa Cadence, príncipe Shining Armor me da gusto saber que pudieron venir tan pronto – termino de decir con un gesto serio y en su voz se mostraba intranquilidad y temor

– Buenos días – menciono un poco cansada pero aun así sabía que debería escuchar todo lo relacionado a lo que se tendrá que discutir en esos momentos

– buenos días tías me da gusto verlas pero para qué es tan urgente eta reunión… - dijo con un gesto amable a las princesas del día y la noche

– La verdad princesa me gustaría ser formal pero temo que no puedo y tengo que informarle… - fue interrumpido por Celestia

– Night ha regresado se ha debilitado mi hechizo de restricción – menciono dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la mesa seguida de su hermana y la pareja recién llegada pero sorprendiendo a Shining por cómo le interrumpió y temerosa de lo que decía

– como l supo princesa me sorprende – menciono de una forma fría y seca

– Como no saberlo si yo misma lo desterré de Equestria hace ya tantos años, pero hace poco comencé a sentir su presencia – dijo de esa manera seria que provocaría a cualquiera que la viera temor

– Quien es ese tal Night y que hizo para que lo desterraras de Equestria no entiendo nada – menciono totalmente confundida

- Luna… Night es un unicornio que quiso dominar ambas magias sabiendo que eso está total mente prohibida no por nosotras sino por el consejo de magia – mencionándolo de una forma que expresaba disgusto coraje pero sobretodo desilusión

– Princesa Luna ese unicornio que menciona la princesa Celestia…- guardo silencio y se aclaró la voz – es… mi… herma… no – dijo con dificultad ya que yacía mucho que no le decía a sí.

– ¿entonces no solo son tú y Twiling en tu familia? – pregunto confundida por tal revelación la cual era más grande la noticia de lo que esperaba

– así es princesa luna pero… hay…

Celestia interrumpe a Shining Armor - tuve que usar un hechizo de memoria con… Twilight cundo… desterré a Nigh para salvarle la vida y…

– hay mas pero como creí saberlo todo Shining a que se refiere – menciono en tono de preocupación por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo grave que se ponía el asunto conforme se rebelaba

-me gustaría contar lo sucedido esa semana si desean que os diga lo que sucedió – dijo pensativa pero decidida a declarar lo sucedido

-Por supuesto – mencionaron todos a unísono

Flashback

Narrado Celestia

Acababa de darle la oportunidad a Night de despedirse de su familia y tomara lo necesario para sobrevivir un par de días fuera de Equestria y por la mañana lo vería en las fronteras de esta y así fue cumplió su palabra aunque lo vi triste no le tome importancia ya que no conocía que él y la pequeña potranca lila con la que paseaba a casi a diario tuviesen un fuerte laso que los unía y tome la decisión le impuse el hechizo de restricción sin saber que tenía una condición de huso la cual era imponer otro hechizo similar sobre mi o algún miembro de la familia de aquel en el que se impuso la restricción días después yo estaba demasiado enferma por uso de ese tipo de magia pero llegaron con una emergencia hacia una pequeña potra que reconocí al verla pero esta no estaba alegre como cuando la conocí pero la llevaba un joven potro en su lomo.

Narración tercera persona

Se encontraba Shining en la puerta de la sala del trono desesperado por ver a la princesa Celestia ya que una pequeña potrilla color lila de crin morada con un mechón rosa sin cutie mark pero el joven potro estaba discutiendo con los guardias

– por favor déjeme ver a la princesa Celestia es una emergencia- menciono en completamente desesperado y con temor de perder a su pequeña hermana

– lo sentimos joven pero la princesa esta indispuesta en estos momentos – menciono sin perder su porte

- Pero no entiende es de vida o muerte… no quiero perderla… por favor – menciono cayendo al piso rompiendo en llanto por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ayudar a su hermana tal escena rompió el corazón de uno de los guardias quien ingreso a la sala he informo a la princesa Celestia de la situación que se presentaba del otro lado de las puestas del gran salón

– Princesa Celestia – menciono haciendo reverencia – hay un joven potro portando una potranca en su lomo y tal parece que la pequeña está muriendo ya que el menciono ser asunto de vida o muerte y que usted atendería a la pequeña – menciono incrédulo y pensando que los mandaría sacar

– déjelos pasar ya me siento mejor aparte siempre debo estar disponible para mis súbditos y si es de vida o muerte con mayor razón – dijo poniéndose de pie y señalando que abriesen las puertas dejaran entras al joven potro que seguía cargando a la pequeña potranca en su lomo quien entro a todo galope en cuanto se le dijo que podía pasar a audiencia con la gobernante de Equestria

Shining entro a la sala llorando e intentado calmarse – princesa Celestia sé que usted ya conocía a mi hermana Twiling porque mi hermano Nigh ya la había traído barias veces en su presencia…- dijo aun llorando y con la voz quebrada

– lo sé pero que le sucedió por que viene en este estado… esta pequeña esta…- miro con incredulidad al ver que la pequeña estaba a punto de "morir" pensó lo último y sin más tiempo que perder le pidió al joven potro su nombre y explicara lo que le había sucedido ala pequeña después de varios minutos Celestia pudo obtener la magia suficiente para realizar el conjuro para ocultar todo aquello que tuviese con Nigh en la vida de la pequeña lo cal provoco que también que la princesa comenzara a mejorar ya terminado el conjuro la pequeña comenzó a reaccionar

– Shining donde estamos – menciono la pequeña antes de acurrucarse en la crin de su hermano y quedarse profunda mente dormida

Fin flashback

-Y así paso jamás pensé que un hechizo de restricción tuviese que ser acompañado de un conjuro similar hasta ese día- menciono triste la princesa del sol por recordar la sensación de como moría lento un poder tan grande como el de Twilight


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-Entonces nunca debemos mencionar nada de esto a tu alumna querida hermana – dijo un poco intranquila Luna por el relato de su hermana mayor

-Así es… - menciono interrumpiendo - eso le salvo la vida y se lo debo todo princesa…- menciono con la voz quebrada

-Calma Shining eso ya paso y ella está bien – menciono abrasando y consolando a su esposo

-Si lo sé pero… el asunto es que él está cerca y el hechizo y el conjuro se están, debilitando y no puedo hacerlos de nuevo… no a Twilight – dijo agachando la mirada para ocultar una lágrima que corría por su mejilla

-Entiendo pero es tan peligroso este poni – dijo luna intrigada y dejando de lado todo lo anterior

-Al parecer si tía luna – contesto ya que su esposo hay no podía controlarse al recordar aquella escena que le rompía el corazón al recordarlo ya que Shining era un poni de carácter fuerte pero tenía una debilidad y esa era su hermana, su madre y su querida esposa

-Te sientes mejor Shining – lo dijo tomando la barbilla de su amado y levantando su mirada

-Claro amor solo fue… en que estábamos – dijo intentado reintegrarse a la conversación

-Shining creí que jamás diría esto pero requerimos de los servicios de shadow white – menciono en un tono serio dejando confundidas a dos princesa que escuchaban la petición de aquella que otorgaba el día a Equestria

-Lo lamento mi princesa pero él se retiró cuando unió su vida a la yegua de su corazón – menciono levantándose de su asiento y posicionándose detrás de Cadence en señal de desacuerdo

-De quien hablan tía… no entiendo – hablo nerviosa para disipar una duda que no solo era de ella sino también de aquella que otorgaba la noche pero tanto como Celestia como Shining se quedaron callados ante tal pregunta

-No importa amor solo… - no pudo terminas pues luna le interrumpió

-no importa… para que Celestia pida ayuda de un solo poni… es mejor que comience a hablar Shining Armor… - luna exijo respuesta pero solo consiguió del príncipe un silencio sepulcral que la misma luna rompió

-Bueno estoy esperando una respuesta hermana… Shining hay algo que deban decir es momento o mando traer el DOMNO – aclaro Luna antes de escuchar un suspiro de derrota de Celestia

-Está bien les contare… - suspiro derrotada nuevamente por las inquietantes miradas de dos princesas

-No… no permitiré que usted diga lo que me pertenece a mi declarar y más a la yegua a la que unió su vida shadow white – menciono sentándose y tomando la pesuña de Cadence

-Pero de que hablas… no entiendo porque lo dices… – la princesa del imperio guardo silencio al suponerlo que podría ser, abrió los ojos como platos mientras su pesuña era sostenida aun por su esposo quien no podía mirarla a los ojos directamente por la cruel realidad de su pasado – no me niego a créelo t…tu…tu n…tú no puedes ser ese tal shadow white – dijo retirando su pesuña de las de su esposo y alejarse de el con temor

-SI… es cierto Cadence… y…yo… yo soy shadow white – dijo retirándose de la mesa y dando la espalda a las princesas minutos después tomo valor y se reunió de nuevo pero se sorprende al ver que un guardia entregaba el libro de los más grandes criminales de Equestria y otros reinos llamando el DOMNO lo cual ocasiono una pequeña risa de parte de Shining Armor lo cual llamo la atención de los ahí presentes inclusive del guardia que se retiraba en ese momento

-De que es tan gracioso Shining – Luna pregunto extrañada por esa pequeña risa que expreso el potro

-Luna hay no encontraras el nombre de shadow white o de Shining Armor – expreso la mayo ya que era cierto no estaba ninguno de esos nombre en ese libro

-A que te refieres Celestia con eso – menciono ya fastidiada por la razón de que no explicaban la situación y fue hasta que luna leyó en voz alta una nota de aquel libro que decía

""_SE BUSCAN" vivos o muertos recompensa 10,000 piezas de diamantes x cabeza"_

_Shadow white recompensa de 10,000 piezas de diamantes _

_Shadow Black o Dark Lightning recompensa de 10,000 piezas de diamantes_

_Los hermanos shadow son culpables de los crímenes de intento de asesinato, conspiración en contra de los dragones migrante, así como desaparecer a 5 civiles, 10 prófugos y 5 médicos importantes de las mafias, estos Hermanos shadow se caracterizan por ser similares de apariencia a pesar de que uno lleva una capa blanca con los escudos del reino de Equestria y el segundo una capa negra con una luna llena dibujada en una de las esquinas inferiores._

_Los hermanos shadow son demasiado peligrosos no intente nada si llega a verlos juntos solo retírese de inmediato he informe alas a autoridades""_

_Nombre Shadow White Shadow Black o Dark Light_

_Especie __Poni _

_Poni_

_Tipo Unicornio_

_Unicornio_

_Pelaje Blanco Morado nocturno_

_Crin Azul Rey Morado oscuro_

_Cutie Mark Desconocida Desconocida_

– es todo lo que dice sobre los shadow… mmm… al parecer creo que aún los siguen buscando juntos – menciono luna tranquilamente después de leer aquella nota en ese libro, en ese instante un cartero acompañado de un guardia interrumpe la conversación que se veía muy fluida entre las Gobernantes de Equestria y los del Imperio de Cristal

-Carta para el Príncipe Shining Armor – menciono dando la nota al único semental que se encontraba en la mesa con el resto de las princesas después de entregar la carta el cartero se retiró seguido por el mismo guardia que lo llevo hasta la ubicación del y las gobernantes pero algo extraño a el príncipe ya que la carta tenía un peculiar sello similar a la cutie mark de poni que él conocía tomando la carta en cascos. Celestia al notar la cara y ver la cara de póker de Shining y reconocer el sello se quedó inmóvil asustado a las otras dos princesas presentes por unos instantes hasta que

-Celestia…Celestia… - Luna grito para que su hermana saliera del trance en el que se encontraba pero ese grito también saco de ese estado a Shining haciendo que este último saltara para atrás

Shining estaba por romper el sello de la carta cuando Celestia le detiene

-No abras esa carta – dijo Celestia en un tono de ira pero se mostraba firme así como al mismo tiempo hacia levitar una pequeña caja que tenía tallada la misma figura que el sello de la carta pero la caja contenía un pequeño presente para Celestia aparte de un pergamino

-Esa caja se la envió el mismo que ha enviado esta carta Celestia – dijo Cadence refiriéndose al poni del cual habían estado hablando casi toda la mañana. Celestia solo asintió con la cabeza

-Claro él mismo me la envió pero eso fue cundo tuve que ir personalmente por Shining Armor a un hospital en el territorio grifo ya que solo a mí me mostrarían lo grabe de las heridas, resultado de un secreto de familia y un cofre antes de darlo de alta – menciono seriamente y relatando lo sucedido una vez terminado su relato tomo la caja de nuevo con su magia y la abrió sacando de ella un mechón de una cri y una fotografía del dueño del mechón y un pergamino el cual comenzó a leer en voz alta.

""_Querida princesa Celestia le escribo esta presente para agradecerle por todo el tiempo que fui su estudiante ya que gracias a todo lo aprendido con usted y en su escuela para unicornios superdotados he logrado sobrevivir a pesar de tener una pena demasiado grande en mi corazón._

_Mis habilidades con la magia han ido incrementándose pero supongo que eso ya lo ha de saber ya que me ha de tener vigilado constante mente para que no ponga una pesuña en Equestria, también le informo en la presente, que para cuando usted se haya decidido a leer esta carta es porque ha de sentir el temor de que su hechizo se está debilitando pero no solo será por el poder de magia que poseo sino porque ya debieron de haber pasado al menos 10 años desde que lo impuso sobre mí estando a punto de cumplirse mi condena._

_Esta es también para informarle que en estos momentos que usted está leyendo he de controlar a la perfección la magia oscura, a pesar de que usted le da miedo con ella he podido ayudar a mas ponis de los que imagina y solo he perjudicado a aquellos que capturo como mercenario, así mismo le informo que he encontrado una forma de mantenerme alejado de Equestria para evitar morir por lo mismo le extiendo la petición de que no vuelva a enviar a Shining Armor Sparkle conocido como shadow white a buscarme porque yo Nigh Sparkle conocido como Dark Lightning tendré que hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta a pesar de que lo estoy haciendo de solo pensarlo._

_Me gustaría hacer mención que he descubierto que mi hermano y yo tenemos un extraño gen en la sangre llamado DLTA-6L2 extraño gen que solo poseen los gemelos y solo aparece cada 300 años pero muy raras veces los portadores de este gen son unicornios ya que los vuelve más capaces de desenvolverse con la magia._

_Una última cosa cundo vuelva a saber de mí solo será porque mi sentencia se ha cumplido""_

-Es todo… lo que dice – pregunto un poco pensativo por tan poco escrito en la carta

-Si es todo – menciono dejando el pergamino en la mesa y continuando una larga discusión con el resto de los presentes olvidando la carta que apenas uno momento les había llegado.

En las fronteras de Equestria para especificar fuera del extenso bosque everfree colindante con el imperio grifo se encontraban tres ponis, uno de ellos era una pegaso marrón oscuro ojos de dragón y alas muy peculiares ya que tenían la apariencia de alas de dragón y su crin era color café así como su cola era similar a la de un dragón (pegadrake) portaba consigo una capa negra con una luna en la parte inferior que le cubría el cuerpo solo traía la cabeza destapada, el segundo poni era un unicornio morado nocturno su crin es más ocurra que su pelaje y una cutie mark en forma de una estrella de seis picos con dos espadas atravesando la misma y llevaba consigo una capa similar a la del pegadrake que le cubría todo a excepción de la punta de su cuerno, hocico y parte de su crin y el tercer poni era una pequeña unicornio negra con crin morado zafiro y un pequeño mechón azul zafiro nocturno con un cutie mark en forma de un pergamino con un telescopio atravesado y una luna creciente estos tres ponis querían ingresar a Equestria pero el unicornio se le era imposible ya que cuando entraba le daban dolores insoportables en su cuerpo como si este se estuviese quemando por dentro

-Cómo te sientes mi pequeña Aíshna – pregunto angustiado a su pequeña que ya varios días a tras le pequeña había enfermado

-Un poco mejor papá… - tosió con malestar – pero enserio tengo que ir con Zecora yo sola – pregunto a su padre con miedo en su vos

-Lo ciento mi pequeña pero así es tendrás que ir sola sabes el camino tu madre y yo tenemos un trabajo que hacer – menciono preocupándose cada vez más por la pequeña

-Be mi pequeña Aíshna y recuerda que debes preguntar por aquel pergamino – menciono la madre de Aíshna quien se elevaba para revisar el perímetro y no se les viera

-Madre padre preguntare por el pergamino del ritual… pe…pe…pero… y si esto empeora como lo sabrán – menciono un poco asustada y aun tosiendo fuertemente

-Dile a Zecora que de inmediato lo mande ella entenderá que – menciono tranquilizando un poco a la pequeña

-Vámonos Dark Light es hora recuerda… - menciono de una forma seca y seria

-Anda pequeña corre y ve – dijo en un tono dulce – te he dicho Last Breath que jamás digas mi apodo en estas zonas recuerda que somos… – hablo en un tono de ira hacia la pegadrake

-Si ya lo sé… - dijo interrumpiendo al unicornio – y tú el mío queda claro – menciono fastidiada la pegadrake

En ese momento una pequeña potranca se aventuraba en lo profundo del bosque everfree intentando llegar a casa de una cebra que habita en ese bosque quien poseía un ritual usado para llamar los dones curativos de la luna pero la pequeña no sabía que era lo que estaba escrito en ese pergamino antiguo. Del otro lado del bosque podemos ver a seis yeguas una de ellas era un alicornio lila con crin morada y un mechón rosa con un cutie mark en forma de una estrella de seis picos y seis pequeñas estrellas a su alrededor, la segunda era una poni de tierra naranja con crin rubia y portaba un sombrero su cutie mark tenía la forma de tres manzanas , la tercera era una pegaso amarilla con cri rosa su cutie mark era en forma de tres mariposas, la cuarta era una poni de tierra rosa con crin rosa y esponjada su cutie mark era en forma de tres globos, la quinta era una unicornio blanca con crin azul rey brillante su cutie mark era en forma de tres diamantes y la sexta era una pegaso azul celeste con cri multicolor y un cutie mark en forma de una nube con un relámpago multicolor, todas ellas estaba esperando aun dragón morado con púas verdes del tamaño de la princesa Celestia al cual le acababan de crecer sus alas unos días atrás

– Vamos Spike – menciono la alicornio intentando apresurar al dragón

– lo ciento chicas pero aun intento acostumbrarme a mis alas – menciono mientras corría acercando se a ellas y sus alas aleteando y levantándolo constantemente del suelo

– hay Spike te dije que si querías que te enseñara a bolar la próxima integrante de los Wonderbolts – menciono en un tono de voz de supremacía algo a lo que el resto solo rodo los ojos

– Lo siento Rainbow pero prefiero hacerlo yo solo sino te importa – menciono mientras todos tomaban camino adentrándose al bosque everfree

– no le agás caso Spike waiky tus alas son muy hermosas – menciono haciendo resaltar que ella sabía de estilo

– Gracias Rarity – dijo un poco sonrojado por la actitud del unicornio

– oye Twilight adónde vamos esta vez – pregunto la pony naranja con inquietud

– Si Twilight adónde vamos - pregunto la alegre poni rosa mientras avanzaba dando brincos – porque si es una sorpresa amia me gustan las sorpresas y creo aquí a todos le gustan las sorpresas…-

- Pinkie cállate – gritaron para que callara la alegre poni rosa que de inmediato callo

– si es cierto lo que dice Pinkie adónde vamos esta ves Twilight – menciono la pegaso amarilla que caminaba tímidamente alado de Twiling a esa pregunta todos inclusive Spaik asintieron con la cabeza

– Vamos a ver los elementos de la armonía – menciono Twilight en tono serio mientras avanzaba delante del grupo

– Entonces ahí es donde vamos – menciono Rarity como si ir a ese lugar fuese común

– o si iremos al árbol de la armonía y veremos si ya podemos portar los elementos de nuevo verdad – pregunto muy entusiasmada Pinkie

– no creo Pinkie esto no parece una ronda como las que usual mente damos para checar que todo esté bien – dijo A.J.

– Entonces a que vamos si no es para dar nuestra ronda – menciono Dash de una forma fría flotando sobre la cabeza de Spaik admirando sus grandes alas


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

– Entonces a que venimos – pregunto Rarity un poco confundida

– lo ciento chicas pero esta mañana sentí que los elementos estaban en peligro y la verdad las reuní para cerciorarnos de que todo esté bien -

– Si claro yo también sentí que estaban en peligro – menciono Fluttershy tímidamente escondiéndose tras su fleco

– Entonces fue lo que ocasiono que en la mañana te marearas Twilight – menciono Spike preocupado por su cuidadora

– Claro Spike que fue por eso aparte de que después de revisar que todo esté bien quisiera ir por unos libros la biblioteca del castillo de las hermanas – dijo viendo a sus amigas por su hombro y dando una cálida sonrisa

– Solo para eso… - menciono antes de ser interrumpida

– recuerda Rainbow que la Princesa Celestia nos encargó hacer estas rondas des que regresamos lo elementos para que no les pasara nada y no intentaran robarlos – menciono de forma sincera y asiendo que la pegaso celeste baja al piso y caminara con el resto.

Al llegar al árbol de la armonía se cercioraron de que todo estaba en orden pasadas una hora y media las seis yeguas y el dragón subían las escaleras de regreso para dirigirse a la biblioteca de las ruinas del castillo de la hermanas pero en el camino se toparon con algo muy raro una potranca corría apenas con fuerzas en dirección de casa de Zecora algo que llamo la atención de las yeguas pero creyeron que solo era una sombra más del bosque y continuaron su camino a las ruinas del castillo. La pequeña potranca quería llegar con Zecora y solo faltaba un poco para llegar cuando un ataque de aquella tos le comenzó muy fuerte llamando la atención de una cebra que se encontraba recogiendo algunas flores para sus pociones la cual dejo todo al reconocer ala potranca y salir corriendo en su auxilio (la verdad no sé nada de rima así que Zecora hablara normal)

Pero pequeña Ashna que haces aquí – menciono la cebra tomando a la pequeña en sus patas para subirla a su lomo y tomar camino a su casa

Ashna a pesar de querer responder no pudo la tos era demasiado fuerte y solo pudo darle una nota que su padre le dio para que se la entregara ala cebra la cual leyó y de inmediato comenzó a hacer un remedio para la tos y esta dejara de atacar por un rato la pequeña al tomar aquella poción dejo de toser y comenzó a tranquilizarse

Zecora mi padre me mando por un viejo pergamino de un ritual de sanación- menciono la niña comenzando a sentirse demasiado débil como para mantenerse en pie

Ese pergamino tu padre te ha enviado buscar pero ese documento yo ya no poseo más – menciono de una forma triste al ver a la pequeña que se debilitaba y se le iba la viada con cada respiro

entonces dijo que te dijera que te comunicaras con el que tú sabias como – menciono la pequeña antes de caer inconsciente al suelo Zecora de inmediato tomo a la pequeña y la llevo hasta su habitación y recostó en su cama después salió de la casa y saco una pluma negra a la cual le susurro y esta se convirtió en un ave majestuosa similar al águila real pero tres veces más grande esta era totalmente negra inclusive sus ojos y su pico acto seguido de aparecer esta aleteo y desapareció en el viento apareciendo en el camino de la pareja de mercenarios sorprendiéndolos

Night se detuvo en seco frente al ave – que sucede – pregunto a él ave y esta se agacho y abrió el pico rebelando lo que Zecora le dijo, dejando al unicornio perplejo y como una estatua y en un estado de pánico inmediatamente Silver moon se acercó a su marido y saco del trance en el que se encontraba

-Sucede algo malo verdad – dijo en un tono serio mientras si esposo se daba la vuelta y encaraba a su esposa

-Si… nuestra pequeña Ashna… está muriendo – menciono sin mostrar sentimiento en voz y rostro – crees poderte hacer cargo del trabajo tu sola – menciono sabiendo que era el único que podía salvar a su pequeña

-Si claro solo es atrapar a un par de ladrones así que ve y sálvala – dijo en un tono de preocupación pero mantuvo esa postura fría que la caracterizaba

-Sé que esto podría costarme a mí la vida pero todo sea por salvar a mi pequeña gracias Silver Moon – dijo a su esposa acto seguido fue tomando por el ave majestuosa y desapareció al levantarse en el aire momentos después reapareció el ave en el bosque everfree con su dueño en sus patas a este último lo dejo en el suelo antes de convertirse en una pluma nuevamente el unicornio al darse vuelta noto que estaba fuera de la casa de Zecora

– Zecora… Zecora… Zecora… - grito ala cebra mientras se acercaba más la casa de esta,

– Has llegado al fin – dijo abriendo la puerta para que entrara el unicornio este al entrar se puso demasiado nervioso

– Donde esta Zecora aún vive… por favor llévame ante ella - dijo intentando no llorar para evitar que su pequeña no se asustara

– El pergamino no pude localizar… - menciono triste - el ritual esta noche debes realizar si a la niña quieres salvar – menciono de una forma seria dando unas alforjas en el unicornio quien levitó a la pequeña potra poniéndola sobre su lomo de una forma que estuviese cómoda

– Gracias Zecora… solo dime donde está el claro más extenso – pregunto más tranquilo y dirigiéndose a la puerta

– el camino a seguir al castillo de las hermanas donde la luz en más clara – dijo mostrando el camino a Night el cual lo siguió hasta llegar a un viejo castillo en ruinas en el cual las mene 6 ayudando a una de ellas con libros que requería para unas investigaciones estas iban saliendo de a qué lugar cuando Twilight escucho pasos que se iban acercándose al castillo

– Escuchan eso – pregunto deteniéndose detrás de todas sus amigas y quedándose quieta y levantando todo lo que podía sus orejas para escuchar bien los ruidos

– no es nada dulzura solo debe ser otro animal – menciono intentando hacer que su amiga continuara

– Si esperen si se escucha como si alguien viniera a todo galope hacia nosotras – dijo estando atenta del lugar de donde venían los ruidos

– Si algo se acerca – menciono escondiéndose detrás de Spike

– Entonces que hacemos Twilight – menciono también asustada por lo que parecía una sombra acercarse una sombra directo al claro fuera del castillo

–escóndanse detrás de ese arbusto y tu Spike ve a los árboles y ocúltate – menciono mientras se unía al resto de las portadoras detrás de un gran arbusto y viendo como aquel poni encapuchado levitaba un bulto y lo colocaba en el suelo dejando notar que era una potranca y preparando todo para el conjuro a pesar de que las intenciones eran buenas las portadoras creían ver otra cosa

– Twilight que asemos la va a matar – dijo asustada como el resto pero Twilight solo veía como estaba preparando todo

– Deténganse – susurro – el solo está preparando un conjuro de sanación – menciono sorprendida ya que sabía la leyenda de ese conjunto pero no sabía que eso fuera posible

– De que estas ablando – pregunto rascándose la cabeza pero en ese instante al ver a su amiga esta tenía los ojos en blanco y recitaba algo que no se le entendía pero sus amigas sacudieron para hacerla reaccionar

– estas bien Twilight – dijo tratando de tranquilizar le ambiente

– Escuchan eso – menciono volteando a ver al poni encapuchado – espíritu de la luna… - menciono en canto

– Pero que te pasa Twiling – dijo preocupada por su amiga

– am… he… nada…esperen aquí debo ayudar a ese unicornio – dijo convencida de lo que decía y dirigiéndose al claro pero sus amigas intentaron oponerse

– adonde crees que vas… no iras hay tu sola… iremos todas…- menciono poniendo una pata en el hombro de su amiga mientras el resto asentían con la cabeza pero Twilight seguía ida con aquel cantico que solo ella podía escuchar se estaba cantado

- ¡No! esto lo tengo que ser sola… quédense aquí – dijo retomando camino y dejando asus amigas las cuales no podían creer lo que les decía

– Pero Twilight… - no pudo terminar ya que Apple Jack le tapó la boca Pinkie Pie – déjenla tiene que ir sola después no lo explicara siempre lo hace – dijo regresando de detrás del arbusto

Twilight se dirigía hacia el poni quien estaba a punto de terminar el ritual cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba detrás de él y vio a la pequeña que estaba en suelo recostada quejándose

– bienes a correrme de aquí – menciono con la voz quebrada

– No solo quiero ayudar… al parecer estas conjurando un poder antiguo – menciono en un tono amable y cálido

– Estas segura podría lastimarte al realizarlo – dijo sin voltear a verla

– si… entonces que hago… - menciono de una forma tierna

– está bien… siéntese sabe el conjuro – menciono con la voz quebrada

– sí, aunque no recuerdo quien me lo cantaba de potra pero lo se… cundo usted diga comenzamos – dijo de una forma tranquila esperando que le comenzara

Night le hiso una señal con su cabeza y ambos comenzaron a recitar el conjuro en forma de canto "llamado LUZ DE LUNA LLENA"

""_Luna de plata tus hijos te llamanVen a nosotros y guíanos en la oscuridadCuida de aquellos que te íritu de la luna danos la fuerzaDe sanar a aquellos que tu noche luz plateada luna es guía en elSendero oscuro. Noche admirada adornadaDe estrellas cura las heridas de aquellosQue te aman. Cubre con tu manto y sanaSu sufrimiento te lo pedimos otorgo mi magia y mi ser comoHijo tuyo suplico tu ayuda madre de la a todos aquellos que posamos bajo tu luz.""_

Aíshna durante el ritual viajo a un extraño plato astral (el mismo al que Twilight fue enviada por los elementos al convertirse en alicornio) donde veía todo lo que sucedía alrededor de su cuerpo en este lugar lo único que veía era una gran imagen de frente en la que mostraba aspectos de su vida mientras escuchaba a su padre y la extraña poni color lila recitar aquel conjuro pero avía algo que no concordaba aquella poni que no conocía era muy idéntica a ella no entendía el por que

Porque me parezco tanto a ti… no entiendo… pero ciento tu energía ciento que me ayudas de corazón… - se decía así misma ya que se encontraba sola pero eso es lo que ella creía ya que comenzó a escuchar una voz que se acercaba a ella

-Aíshna… Aíshna… pequeña Aíshna…- hablo la voz a lo lejos pero esta se hacía más cercana y al mismo tiempo se formaba una nube de un polvo azul nocturno brillante y poco a poco esta tomaba forma de una yegua

– Quien eres… quien eres… muéstrate… - grito la pequeña con forme aquella silueta seguía tomando forma en frente de ella y mirando hacia aquella enorme imagen que estaba viendo la potrilla minutos atrás pero la silueta comenzó a reír cuando vio que en esa visión estaba la imagen de Twilight

– jajajaja… enserio no sabes quién es la yegua que esta con tu padre – rio maliciosamente – ella es quien me dejo así en este estado – dijo fijando sus ojos de dragón en aquella imagen

– No… no sé quién es pero usted si… mi señora… - menciono la potranca al reconocer la figura de aquel poni que estaba frente a ella dejando a la alicornio totalmente atónita

– como sabes quién soy… pequeña quien te ha has oído de mi – dijo en un tono tranquilo algo que no hacía ya varios años la alicornio tal pareciera que el estar cerca de la potranca se sintiera calmada y sin ira o seria tal vez aquel ritual que tenía casi dos milenios sin escuchar

– claro mi señora… sé que usted es Nightmare Moon – menciono sin miedo y directo a aquella alicornio negra frente de ella

– Porque actúas así deberías temerme y suplicar por tu vida – menciono extrañada ya que todos la veían con miedo pero Aíshna no lo hacía parecía que la pequeña solo tenía una duda en sus labio

– mi señora mis padres son seguidores suyos ellos me han encomendado a usted desde el momento en que fui concebida es por eso que no le temo aparte de que no luce molesta al contrario es como si ese cantico la calmara… - dijo la peña colocándose halado de la alicornio y mirando a aquella imagen – usted sabe quién es ella… por favor dígamelo – pidió de una forma dulce y amable

– ella es quién me dejo en este estado… en este lugar… ella es la portadora del sexto elemento de la armonía… el elemento de la magia… ella es… - tomo aire y suspiro antes de continuar – es Twiling Sparkle… - menciono con tristeza la alicornio

– Eso… eso… eso es imposible – dijo sorprendida la pequeña – eso no puede ser, Twilight Sparkle está muerta mi padre me dijo que ella murió cuando el dejo Equestria – menciono retirándose de la alicornio

– no pequeña ella está viva y siempre lo ha estado quien le dijo eso a tu padre lo engaño – menciono acercándose a Aíshna – es el momento de que sanes pero para ello mi esencia debe entrar en ti - dijo intentado curar ala pequeña

– si entra en mí no permitiré que le haga daño queda claro… - menciono al momento de sentir cerca la presencia de la alicornio y sentir su deseo de venganza – siento su ira siento su deseo de venganza y le advierto que antes de que usted pueda terminar de controlar mi voluntad estaremos ambas en el tártaro- dijo en tono frio pero segura de sus palabras. Ashna a pesar de ser solo una potranca de cinco años era muy inteligente ya que parecía tener la mente de un poni adulto.

– está claro he entendido nos quitaras la vida a ambas si te utilizo con deseos de venganza –

En ese momento la pequeña Aíshna sintió como la esencia de la pesadilla se mesclaba con su propia esencia así como sentía que iba despertando, el despertar por completo lo primero que vio fue a su padre

– mi pequeña… etas despertando… gracias a los creadores que estas bien Aíshna - menciono el unicornio tomando a la pequeña entre sus patas abrasándola con fuerza y soltándola unos momentos después

– si papá estoy mucho mejor – menciono con respeto la pequeña y mirando la ves a quien ayudo a su padre a realizar el conjuro – gracias señorita por ayudar a mi padre a curarme – dijo dando un abraso como si la conociera de siempre al que Twilight respondería de una forma maternal

– de nada pequeña es mi deber de poni ayudar a los demás – dijo en un todo dulce y cálido –

– Gracias princesa por ayudarme a que mi hija sanara no podía conjurar esto yo solo – dijo agradecido y haciendo reverencia ante Twilight con ese acto un dragón salió de su escondite detrás de un árbol

– Como sabes que es princesa – menciono durante su primer vuelo estable y aterrizando al lado de Twilight

– Spike te dije que te quedaras con las demás – dijo un poco molesta al viendo de frente al dragón

– mil disculpa dragón pero solo las princesas de Equestria son alicornios y el resto de la familias reales son ponis de tierra unicornios o pegasos solamente – dijo de una forma amable y mostrando respeto ante el dragón

– está bien sabes de la realeza en Equestria y eso que… Twilight podemos irnos ya la noche ha avanzado demasiado y el resto de la chicas se han quedado dormidas – menciono con un porte serio como si perteneciera a la guardia

– si claro Spike solo una pregunta para usted… - menciono un poco intranquila

– Pregunte con toda confianza – dijo en un tono de vos que demostraba que algo no andaba bien con el

– ¿está enfermo usted también?… se nota que su salud está deteriorando – menciono en un tono de preocupación

– no prin… haaa…haaa… cesa… todo está bien – menciono ya sin poder soportar todos el malestar que le ocasionaba el hechizo de restricción que tenía en su cuerpo

– Pequeña que le sucede a tu padre – dijo el dragón asustado tras ver como este se retorcía de dolor

Aíshna no pudo contestar ya que estaba asustada pero no solo por ver en ese estado a su padre sino porque de su pecho una luz semejante a la de la luna estaba comenzando a salirhecho que despertó alas portadoras

– Twilightestá bien – grito Apple Jack para asustada por aquella luz que iba incrementando y no les dejaba ver

– Que es esa luz wau…- dijo Pinkie Pie sorprendida por tal magnificencia mientras Rarity solo cubría sus ojos Fluttershy se escondía detrás de Apple Jack y Rainbow Dash permanecía en el aire y cubría sus ojos con sus cascos

– Pero que rallos es eso y que lo ocasiono – dijo Rainbow Dash en un tono de voz que reflejaba sorpresa

– No lo sé pero sería bueno ir a investigar - dijo Rarity en un tono de curiosidad y miedo

Al dispersarse la luz Twilight, Night, Spike y el resto de las mene se descubrieron los ojos sin creer lo que veían

- Twilightestá bien – mencionaron mientras trotaban a todo galope para llegar con su amiga y al dragón que se encontraba con ella

– Estoy bien – dijo Twilight dando una sonrisa a sus amigas pero al ver aAíshna se quedó totalmente sorprendida – esto no puede ser… te convertiste en ali…ali… alicornio – dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes inclusive Night quien era el que más experimentado con la magia de todos los presentes

– pero como lo logro – dijo tímidamente Fluttershy a lo que las demás voltearon a ver a Twilight

– Este nunca había visto que alguien se convierte de la nada en alicornio – dijo impactada Twilight

– Claro que no nunca había sucedido algo similar en la historia de Equestria… - dijo Night antes de ponerse a pensar y su pensamiento ser interrumpido por una pequeña potranca negra

– papá no debes asustarte es un don otorgado por nightmare moon – dijo la pequeña acercándose a su padre

– Dijo nightmare moon – menciono con miedo Rainbow Dash y aterrizando al lado de sus amigas

– Si eso dijo…- respondió Twilight a su a miga – pero como dices pequeña como que nightmare moon te otorgo ese don – dijo impaciente por averiguar la razón de su transformación


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

– mientras caminaba por… un astro creo su silueta me llamo e hice caso, a ella y después de explicarme como me ayudaría y de decirme quien era usted he imponer mis condiciones para dejarme sanar por ella se fusionó con migo para que fuésemos una pero ese canto la mantuvo calmada tranquila y juro no usarme para su venganza y lo sé por qué esta en mi – dijo de una forma que no parecía tener cinco años de edad si no al contario parecía de mayor edad

– dulzura estás diciendo que ella te proporciono el don de ser alicornio – menciono Apple Jack sin creer en la palabras de la niña – Twilight estás segura de que tu no la transformaste como lo hizo la princesa Celestia contigo

– No… no lo hice…- alcanzo a decir Twilight antes de ser interrumpida por Night

- disculpe su alteza su nombre es Twilight… - menciono impactado ya que tenía ocho años sin oírlo

– Haahaa… - grito de dolor antes de poder hablar "estas, viva" pensó para i mismo y aun mas impactado pero el dolor no lo permitía alegrarse de ver a su hermana viva

– papá estás bien… - Aíshna pregunto asustada por ver a su padre con dolor

– si mi pequeña… solo he estado demasiado en Equestria – menciono dando una sonrisa a su hija

– Demasiado en Equestria – menciono Rainbow Dash

– porque te retuerces ni que tuvieses sobre ti un hechizo de restricción – dijo Pinkie Pie con la crin comenzándosele a alaciar pero de un momento se esponja completamente sonríe y comienza a saltar dejando a Night y Aíshna muy confundidos por su actitud

–Pinkie… Pinkie… de seguro es solo otra cosa no hay que ser tan exagerados aparte de que esos hechizos son prohibidos – Fluttershy menciono tímida y saliendo por detrás de Twilight

Night estaba muy mal tirado en el suelo y la pequeña Aíshna estaba llorando al ver a su padre en ese estado, ella no reaccionaba solo lloraba hasta que una pesuña limpio sus lágrimas y le levanto el rostro.

– Mi pequeña recuerdas el hechizo que practicamos la última vez – menciono muy a dolorido pero dando una sonrisa ala pequeña dejando a todos impactados por el trato que el unicornio le tenía a su hija

– si padre… pero tu dijiste que jamás lo usara porque era peligroso si no pensaba bien las cosas – menciono sollozando

Night se quejaba de un dolor que no le permitía estar de pie – es hora de que recuerdes ese prado en el que lo practicamos mi pequeña y vallamos hay usando ese hechizo - menciono dando un abrazo a la pequeña para que se sintiera mejor

- claro papa… listo…- después de eso la pequeña que se había transformado en alicornio y su padre desaparecieron

– Wau uso un hechizo de tele transportación… - menciono Twilight admirada – yo lo domine asta apenas unos años debe tener un muy duro entrenamiento – dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a Pony Ville.

Ya en el pueblo todas se despidieron y cada una regreso a su respectiva casa Twilight y Spike estaban fuera de la biblioteca cuando Spike decide romper ese silencio que se había formado minutos atrás.

– Twilight crees que en estos libros podamos encontrar mi especie… - dijo cabizbajo mientras entraba detrás de su cuidadora y serraba la puerta

– si Spike lo más seguro tomamos todos los libros de dragones de la biblioteca y mañana por la mañana los acomodare y empezaremos a leer aparte de que hemos de acomodar todos los libros que hemos estado trayendo del castillo de las hermanas desde que la princesa Celestia envió ese hechizo tras la reconstrucción de la biblioteca ha sido mucho trabajo – dijo dando una sonrisa cálida al dragón

- Gracias Twilight pero por lo que queda de la noche me quedare a aquí abajo y empezare a leer un poco tu sube y duerme se be que ese conjuro es muy poderosos y te dejo agotada – menciono preocupado por la alicornio

– Gracias Spike y tú también ten buena noche – dijo subiendo las escaleras directo a su habitación

– Descansa – menciono tomando dirección al escritorio de lectura de Twilight, tomando un libro de los cuales mencionaba grandes dragones y poderos. "como me gustaría saber de dónde provengo y porque no me he convertido en un dragón completo…claro sin recurrir a la avaricia" pensó para sí mismo mientras dejaba caer un par de lágrimas por no saber nada de antes de su nacimiento

En Canterlot la princesa Celestia, Cadence y Shining se encontraba dormidos mientras Luna realizaba sus deberes reales como princesa de la noche y atenta a todo lo que sucediera en las fronteras mirando atreves del telescopio de la torre mayor intentado encontrar el punto exacto de donde se dio ese cambio de magia que sintió al terminar de posicionar la luna en su lugar, sin encontrar rastros de dónde provino tal cabio sin darse cuenta un poni de pelaje café castaño oscuro su crin de color azul claro con un par de mechones negros que figuraban ser dos cuernos en su cabeza y su cutie mark tenia forma de una estrella blanca de siete picos con dos espadas cruzadas, que ingresaba a la torre silenciosamente y con cautela sin que la princesa se diese cuenta pero esta escuchaba el galopar de alguien pero no identificaba bien

– quien anda hay – menciono de una forma que asusto al unicornio quien se escondía para no molestar a su princesa

– Muéstrate inmediatamente o mandare llamar a los guardias – dijo ingresando a la torre sin ver a nadie así que decidió iluminar la oscuridad con su cuerno viendo una figura detrás de pizarrón en el cual estaban anotados los apuntes de los estudiantes de la escuela de su hermana

– Muéstrate ya sé dónde estás – dijo con una voz cálida como la que utiliza frente a las mene 6

– Lo lamento princesa – menciono haciendo una reverencia – no sabía que usted estaba en el mirador me retiro para que realice sus actividades sin interrupción – dijo de una manera que reflejaba temor en su voz

– A que habéis venido aquí y a tan altas horas de la noche soldado – dijo luna interponiéndose entre el unicornio y la salida

– Solo vengo aquí cuando requiero pensar mi princesa – dijo con la mirada baja

– Quedéis con vosotras, con unas condiciones – menciono levantado el rostro de aquel poni que por su armadura daba a notar ser perteneciente a la guardia solar

– cuales mi princesa – dijo haciendo reverencia en forma de respeto

– 1.- quiero saber vuestro nombre, 2.- vuestro rango militar y 3.- y nos llaméis Princesa Luna solo os díganos Luna nos a veis quedado claro – dijo en el mismo tono dulce en su voz

– está bien prin… Luna, mi nombre es Hiron Storm, y soy teniente – dijo posicionándose de la forma seria y sin expresión clásica de la guardia (Hiron Storm es un personaje prestado por Rubentaker55)

– mucho gusto conocerle teniente Hiron… le os gustaría hacernos compañía esta noche asido muy pesada y nos gustaría un poco de compañía – dijo mirando por su hombro y dando una sonrisa al teniente quien devolvió la sonrisa la princesa y siguiéndola hasta el balcón donde se encontraba el telescopio donde se sentó y se puso pensativo

"¿Por qué abra actuado así la princesa? ¿Que pensara de mi por interrumpir su guardia?" pensó para sí mismo Hiron mientras miraba el cielo nocturno y volteaba de reojo a ver a la princesa

"se siente bien tener un poco de compañía en noches como estas" pensó Luna mientras se acercaba al balcón intentando decir algo para romper el silencio

– princesa Luna… disculpe… Luna que le inspira a crear tan hermosas noches y porque habla en plural – menciono en un tono duce y amable

– no a veis que disculparse Hiron… la creación de un escenario distinto cada noche es para mostrar a cada poni que no hay que temer a la oscuridad y que siempre abra alguien quien vigile su sueños… y hablamos en plural porque somos tres y no solo una veréis dentro de un solo cuerpo habitamos tres espíritus puros de la luna - menciono con una sonrisa en su rostro

– gracias… - menciono dejando sorprendida a la princesa

– De que me das las gracias…- dijo un poco confundida con una expresión de sorpresa

– de las noches tan hermosas como esta que hacen posible el pensar, relajarse, y enfocarse la energía que trasmite el astro y de confiar en mi tal información de usted – menciono en un tono de voz que reflejaba tranquilidad – noches como esta salgo a pasear antes de que decida ocultar su astro y tenga que tomar mi puesto como guardia – menciono mientras se acercaba a luna y posaba junto a ella en el balcón provocando un sonrojo en la princesa pero todo fue interrumpido por el sonar del reloj del palacio que indicaba el cambio de turno y que era hora de que ambas princesas una descendiera su astro mientras la otra lo elevaba para dar comienzo a un nuevo día

– espero os volver a verlo teniente Hiron Storm – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba volando

– Claro princesa – menciono retirándose a todo galope

Durante el amanecer Shining y Cadence estaban en el balcón de su habitación designada para cundo visitaran a las princesas y ambos miraban hacia Pony Ville en ellos se reflejaba preocupación por Twilight

– crees que ella este bien – dijo Shining intentado no pensar cosas malas pero era imposible

– Claro ella estará bien Shining, ella es portadora de uno de los elementos de la armonía, tiene a sus amigas y a Spike que la protegerá – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su esposo y acariciando el rostro de el con el de ella

– Gracias Cadence por animarme – dijo Shining un poco pensativo

– Te sucede algo amor – dijo Cadence regresando a la habitación

– si… donde está la carta que recibí ayer de él - dijo buscando por todos lados mientras Cadence la levitaba sobre su cabeza

– Amor la tienes sobre la cabeza – Cadence se rio un poco al ver la expresión de su esposo

– gracias amor… ahora si la voy a leer ya que ayer no pude – dijo Shining decidido

"_Para: Shining Armor _

_De: Night Sparkle _

_En la presente te envió mis más sinceros respetos_

_Shining antes de otra cosa te felicito por tu relación con Cadence al fin te animaste a declararle tu amor después de que siempre la amaste a escondidas._

_Te escribo la presente para solicitarte como hermanos que un día fuimos que abogues por mi ante la Princesa Celestia para que me permita un día solo un día ingresar a Equestria para ser especifico el décimo aniversario de la muerte de mi querida hermanita Twilight Sparkle ya que me gustaría saber dónde quedaron los restos de ella, una dulce potra. Pero no ingresare solo a Equestria mi familia también quiere conocer el recinto de la pequeña Twilight. Te informo en esta que estoy feliz mente casado con una pegadrake llamada Silvermoon y que tengo una peña potra llamada Aíshna._

_Hermano mío te suplico que me ayudes a terminar con este cargo en mi corazón pidiéndole a la Princesa Celestia me permita solo un día volverme asentir cerca de la poni que más me dolió dejar. En la presente también te suplico les menciones a nuestros padres que quisiera volverlos a ver a pesar de que sé que no me perdonaran jamás por ser el culpable del fallecimiento de la pequeña Twi."_

"_ATT: Nigh Sparkle"_

– maldito desgraciado quiere venir a visitar la tumba de… - Shining se quedó callado al escucharse así mismo

– Shining estás diciendo que él piensa que… está muerta – pregunto Cadence con una expresión de póker

–si el creyó en lo que le dije hace años – menciono con una mirada maliciosa y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación – cariño vallamos a desayunar con las princesas tengo algo que informarle a la princesa Celestia – menciono dando una sonrisa de satisfacción a su esposa

– Claro vamos pero primero me gustaría darte una noticia Shining – dijo un poco nerviosa por la actitud de su esposo en ese instante

Ya en el gran comedor Celestia y Luna se encontraban tomando el desayuno mientras los príncipes del imperio se ven el corredor camino al comedor la pareja hablaba sobre la carta que habían recibido un día antes y de una solución ante este hecho. Al ingresar al gran comedor.

– Buenos días Cadence, Shining Armor – dijo Celestia con una sonrisa mientras elevaba una taza con su magia y daba un sorbo

– Buenos días tías – dijo dando una sonrisa que representaba que esteban ocultando algo

– Buenos días princesas – dijo Shining mientras se mantenía pensativo mientras él y Cadence tomaban asiento en la mesa y comenzaban a desayunar

– Luna te encuentras bien… te encuentras un poco rara hoy – menciono la mayor atrayendo la atención de su hermana menor

– He… si cely pide el postre – dijo distraída en sus pensamientos

– Luna no pregunte si querías postre pregunte que si te encuentras bien – esta vez lo dijo en un tono un poco más fuerte sacando a Luna de su trance

"risa" Cadence – parece que estas demasiado distraída esta mañana tía Luna – dijo en un tono burlón

– a este…no… no me sucede nada solo… ya me voy a dormir asta en la tarde

– Descansa Luna – dijo en un tono dulce y amable

Después de que Luna se retiró del comedor la princesa del sol y los gobernantes del imperio comenzaron a discutir sobre el mismo tema del día anterior pero no solo eso la pareja se estaba disponiendo para regresar al imperio ya que tenían deberes y no podían permitir que estos se retrasaran más de lo que ya estaban consecuencia de su visita a Canterlot por asuntos urgentes mientras los príncipes informaban a la princesa Celestia de su partida la princesa de la noche estaba en su habitación sin poder conciliar el sueño pensando en cierto pegaso que conoció en la madrugada de aquel día.

Avían pasado ya barias semanas desde la visita de los príncipes del imperio de cristal a Canterlot sin ninguna señal de que Night estuviese cerca o rastros de él, pero la Princesa Celestia a un seguía inquieta e intranquila ya que conforme pasaban los días el hechizo impuesto en Twilight se estaba debilitando más rápido de lo que pensaba sin recordar que estaba la par con otro hechizo que de igual forma se debilitaba con rapidez haciendo más soportable la estancia dentro de Equestria al punto de que solo sentía ligeros malestares después de un par de días, por otra parte Twilight había tenido pesadillas desde que se topó con aquel extraño poni dichas pesadillas estaban siendo vigiladas por Luna ya que las detecto una noche que paseaba por los sueños de los residentes de Pony Ville ocasionando que Luna se preocupara y contara a Celestia

– Cely estoy preocupada por Twilight hace noches que tiene terribles sueños – menciono a su hermana mayor con un gesto de preocupación

– Porque lo dices Luna has descubierto algo extraño en esas pesadillas – menciono dando un gran mordisco a cupkei

– es que no son comunes hermana jamás avía visto una pesadilla que se viera tan real – menciono en un tono triste

– A que te refieres Luna con verse tan real – dijo con una expresión seria

– si cely tan real era más bien como un recuerdo… si un recuerdo – dijo pensativa intentado recordar

Celestia se atraganto con el último bocado del cupkei – un recuerdo… (Cup…cup…cup) as dicho… (Cup…cup…cup) que clase de recuerdo – dijo alterada por lo que su hermana estaba comentando

– no lo sé solo se ven sobras lo único que es claro son los rostros de Shining Armor y sus padres pero de ahí en más solo hay sombras lugares extraños y un par de veces apareces tu cely pero de un de repente se escucha una voz distorsionada… - dijo pensando y un poco triste ya que pudo sentir la emoción del recuerdo

– estas segura que solo fue eso Luna… - dijo un poco impaciente y nerviosa – tendré que ir a Pony Ville – dijo de una forma seria y decidida pero Luna se lo negó

– no Celestia… lo lamento pero después de ver ese sueño de Twilight me sintió… sintió mi presencia y dejo de recordar y me pidió que no te mortificara con esto y que se le pasaría pronto solo eran malos sueños por no dormir lo suficiente – dijo sin alguna expresión en el rostro

– eso hizo… está bien no iré pero eso no me impedirá escribirle una carta – dijo decidida mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la sala del trono – hermana ve y descansa –menciono dando una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana

– Gracias – se levanta y toma dirección a su habitación a donde ella deseaba llegar ansiada mente para recostarse en su cama e intentar conciliar sueño

"Tengo que hacer algo antes de que Twilight recuerde bien… no puedo permitir que ese hechizo se rompa" pensó Celestia para sí misma mientras ingresaba al salón del trono

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Equestria un unicornio al fin estaba saliendo de la cama después de una dolorosa visita a Equestria para salvar a una pequeña potranca.

– Deberías estar reposando Night – dijo seriamente

– lo sé… solo quiero ver a Aíshna – dijo un poco agitado por el esfuerzo que hacía ya que aún se encontraba débil

– la llamare pero solo si ingresas de nuevo a la casa y te recuestas – menciono posicionándose a lado del poni para ayudarlo a regresar a la casa después de dejarlo en la cama salió y hablo a su pequeña – Aíshna ven apara haca tu padre quiere hablar contigo

-si mama ya voy solo guardo mis libros – menciono emocionada de que su padre al fin despertara

"Mi hermano me mintió ella sigue viva… hacerme creer que soy el responsable de la muerte de mi hermana jamás te lo perdonare Shining jamás" pensaba para sí mismo con tanto odio que tuvo que disimular su ira porque en esos momentos ingresaba a la habitación una pequeña potra olor negro de crin morado zafiro con un mechón azul zafiro – mi pequeña ben aquí – dijo con una sonrisa

– Papa ya estas mejor – dijo corriendo a abrazar a su padre


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

– si mi pequeña… pero quiero que me agás un favor… - dijo serio algo que la pequeña potra tomo como importante y se separó de él

– Si padre dime – dijo con una sonrisa

– Recuerdas el nombre de la princesa que me ayudo a sanarte… - dijo de una forma que aparentaba nostalgia

– si padre se llama Twiling… porque – menciono la pequeña tomando asiento al lado de su padre

– porque ella es tu tía… no está muerta como me lo hicieron creer - dijo sollozante –ella se ha convertido en una princesa… - menciono con alegría y felicidad - su cumpleaños es dentro de unos días – menciono saltando como si nada de la cama y sacando un baúl lleno de libros de los cuales se puso a elegir uno para enviárselo de regalo pero no sabía cual

Aíshna estaba asombrada por las palabras de su padre pero eran ciertas ya que la luna llena que habitaba en ella hoy conocida como nightmare moon le compartía tanta información como ella lo iba requiriendo – papa ya lo sabía – dijo en un tono serio – y aparte creo que en estos momentos un libro de dragones le gustara mucho – dijo acercándose a su padre y levitando un viejo libro de razas supremas de dragones

– Porque lo dices Aíshna– dijo un poco confundido – ella requiere uno de hechizos antiguos es una alicornio – dijo exaltado

– lo se papa pero era el tipo de libros que traían sus amigas y por qué el dragón que estaba con ella, se ve el apego que hay entre ambos, esa hermandad es como si el la considerara su hermana mayor – dijo con una sonrisa y dando el libro a su padre

– Estás, segura Aíshna– dijo un poco incrédulo ya que no noto como el dragón la defendía solo la vio a ella contemplándola y recordando todos esos rastros que demostraban que era su hermana

– si padre, completamente – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía a revisar el libro con su padre.

Y así pasaron las horas y la madre de Aíshna se les unió en la lectura de ese libro. Mientras tanto en Equestria Celestia estaba en la sala del trono descansando unos minutos de sus deberes reales cuando de repente una figura apareció frente a ella, era Discord con una bandeja de cupkeis para la princesa

– hoy si estas de humor para comer unos pastelillos – dijo Discord con una sonrisa y acercándose a ella

– Que haces aquí Discord – dijo con una sonrisa pero no sorprendida – y como burlaste a los guardias – dijo lo último asustada

– es fácil solo me disfrace de un sirviente trayendo tus postres favoritos – dijo riendo pero esta bes estaba detrás de la princesa – ya encontraste a esa pequeña nueva alicornio – menciono bajando del trono y poniendo una postura de incredulidad

– Que dices nueva alicornio…- dijo pensativa – no se ha creado a otra alicornio – dijo en un tono de preocupación

– entonces no sentiste el cambio en el ambiente lo cual indica que hoy hay cinco alicornios… tú Celestia quien posee el poder del sol, Luna quien posee el poder de la luna, Cadence quien posee el poder del amor, Twilight quien posee el poder de la amistad y el elemento de la magia y una pequeña potra de cinco años que tiene el mismo nivel de magia que un viejo alumno tuyo cely y esta posee el poder de la luna llena ósea el poder de sanar a todos mientras estén bajo la luz de esta a y el cuarto espíritu perteneciente a Luna solo que la niña la pudo regresar a su estado puro el cual tenía antes de ser Nightmare Moon – dijo intentando ser serio

– eso es imposible ese poder lo posee Luna – dijo exaltada pero en ese momento luna ingresaba a la sala del trono quien escucho lo que platicaban la gobernante del día y el dragonecus

– Te equivocas Celestia, ese poder lo perdí cuando los espíritus de la armonía me separaron de nightmare moon – menciono mientras se acercaba a su hermana

– Como puede ser posible Luna si tú controlas la luna llena – dijo en un tono serio

– es fácil nightmare moon es en realidad la el espíritu corrompido de la luna llena – dijo mientras hacía que una poni del servicio cayera en caos

– Discord deja de hacer eso… - dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno y dejando libre ala poni – y Luna explícame a que se refieren con eso… - dijo un poco enfadada

– Celestia tengo que contarte un secreto…

– Creo que necesitare más palomitas de maíz… - dijo apareciendo una silla de productor de cien y sentarse

Celestia al ver la actitud de Discord decidió dirigirse a su hermana y tomar camino al habitación de la menor dejando solo al dragonecus

– si ya entendí me voy… dijo algo decepcionado y haciendo aparecer una puerta de la nada para irse

– A ora si luna estamos solas puedes hablar tranquilamente – menciono cálidamente para que su hermana se abriera

– Celestia todo comenzó mucho antes de ser nombradas Princesas de Equestria e incluso fue antes de la fundación de Equestria en la primera luna llena de primavera…

Flashback

Hera un hermoso atardecer creado por Celestia quien bajaba el sol mientras Luna elevaba su astro para dar comienzo a la noche la cual estaría más hermosa que ninguna otro vista por poni.

Narrador Luna

Esa noche hice mi mejor esfuerzo alzando la luna e iluminándola completa era como guía en la oscuridad no había nubes en kilómetros así que decidí ir a rondar los alrededores esperando ver un pacífico paisaje donde descansar, al fin encontré una nube sobre la cual me recosté esta estaba en un claro donde sin darme cuenta un grupo de ponis llego sin pleno aviso no sabía que tramaban pero ellos no se imaginaban que yo les estaba observando de un de repente sentí como magia tomaba la nube y la recorría lejos del claro cuando me acerque a ver lo que sucedía en el suelo estaban dibujando una luna creciente similar a la de mi cutie mark

Narrador tercera

Estaba luna escondida en la copa de un árbol a la orilla del claro viendo como un grupo de ponis unicornio dibujaban en el suelo una luna creciente y sobre ese dibujo recostaban a dos pequeños potros sin cutie mark, de entre ellos sale una figura encapuchada que no se le veía el rostro solo las patas y estas eran ralladas de blanco y negro resaltando ser una cebra quien entregaba un pergamino al más viejo de los unicornios este último entrego una bolsa de dinero a la sobre quien se retiró y desapareció entre las sombras de del bosque, los unicornios comenzaron a tomar formación en forma de una luna llena

– es, momento mis hijos tenemos que comenzar – dijo un anciano tomando su posición delante de los jóvenes potros quienes agonizaban

– ¿y qué es lo que tenemos que hacer Poetry? – pregunto un poco confundido ya que no sabían el conjuro

– mi joven Cloud lo diré una vez para todos después lo conjuraremos juntos – dijo Poetry con una voz seria y muy seca

– está bien entonces comencemos – dijo Cloud tomando su posición al igual que su hermanos y sentándose

– Mis queridos hijos hoy ponemos a nuestros más recientes miembros de la familia bajo la bendición y protección de nuestra madre luna… - dijo Poetry mientas hacia levitar el pergamino con su magia y comenzaba a leer - _""Luna de plata tus hijos te llaman Ven a nosotros y guíanos en la oscuridad Cuida de aquellos que te admiran. Espíritu de la luna danos la fuerza De sanar a aquellos que tu noche celebra. Tú luz plateada luna es guía en el Sendero oscuro. Noche admirada adornada De estrellas cura las heridas de aquellos Que te aman. Cubre con tu manto y sana Su sufrimiento te lo pedimos luna. Te otorgo mi magia y mi ser como Hijo tuyo suplico tu ayuda madre de la noche. Sana a todos aquellos que posamos bajo tu luz."" – _termino de leer y todos comenzaron a recitar dicho conjuro en forma de cantico

Narrador Luna

Esa canción se suponía que a la distancia en la que estaba no debí de escuchar pero la escuchaba como si estuviesen alrededor mío en vez de esos dos pequeños era tan relajante que sentía como la luz de la luna me llenaba de energía y sentí un cambio en mi incremente de tamaño mi melena se ondeaba sola y no tenía su color natural ahora era azul nocturno y brillaba como las estrellas alrededor de la luna así no solo eso mi armadura que poseía en ese momento se tornó plateada en bes de su color negro común que posee y sentía como ese poder me daba la capacidad de hacer cualquier cosa pero no dejaba de escuchar esa canción ese conjuro me llamaba me imploraba sanación no quería ignorar ese sonido tan dulce y delicado y acudí a ellos use la teletransportación y aparecí en medio

Narrador tercera persona

Luna apareció de la nada frente aquellos unicornios estaba del tamaño de Celestia su melena ondeaba mágicamente sus ojos estaba completamente blancos y su cuerno brillaba en un tono blanco en vez de azul como normalmente brillaba la utilizar su magia en cuestión de minutos mientras comenzaban a declamar por tercera vez el conjuro los cuernos de todos los presentes comenzaron a brillar pero en vez de brillar en los colores comunes de su magia el brollo de estos era blanco como el brillo de la princesa momentos después toda la magia de cada poni comenzó a dirigirse a la princesa con eso los pequeños fueron rodeados de un aura blanca muy hermosa la princesa comenzó a recitar el conjuro con ellos haciendo que los pequeños sanaran tan rápido y mejoraran del mal que los aquejaba diez minutos después los pequeños fueron recostados en el suelo en donde seles coloco antes del conjuro.

– gracias mi señora no tenemos con que agradecerle por ayudarnos a sanar a estos dos jóvenes potros Horus e Isis – dijo Poetry haciendo reverencia sin mirar

– no hay problema hijos míos para eso estoy aquí para cuidarlos y protegerlos del mal y la oscuridad de la noche – dijo Luna en un tono de voz cálido que reconforto a todos los presentes

– Mi señora le ofrecemos mi esposo y yo esta espada hecha a casco en agradecimiento por sanar a mis hijos – dijo la yegua con la vos quebrada por el llanto

– calma Lumina ellos ya mejoraron mañana serán los mismos que eren antes – dijo Poetry colocando una pesuña en el hombro de la yegua

– Lo sé pero es en agradecimiento – Lumina soltó el llanto mientras era abrasada por un semental

– La tomare a pesar de que no es necesario – dijo Luna aterrizando y regresando a su estado normal

– entonces mi señora gracias – dijo Poetry mientras elevaba la vista para divisar a la figura real de quien les ayudo "no es un espíritu en un poni" pensó mientras notaba a la alicornio frente de él

– De nada – dijo Luna dando unos pasos para a cercarse a la madre que lloraba pero ya no de dolor sino de felicidad de ver dormidos a sus dos pobres angelitos

– aléjese quién es usted – dijo semental incrédulo ya que no creía que ella fue quien ayudo a sus potros

– Calma señor soy luna portadora del poder de la luna y guardiana de las noches – dijo Luna tomando posición de realeza y abriendo sus alas

– es imposible la luna no tiene poseedor más que el creados de todo – dijo Poetry incrédulo

– El creador de todo mi padre quien al retirarse a la pradera eterna me encomendó la tarea de ser su sucesora – dijo Luna recogiendo sus alas y suspirando del cansancio que sentía

– el creador no tiene hijas y el sigue entre nosotros el eleva la luna – dijo semental fastidiado

– se equivocan mi padre descansa desde ya hace más de cien años – dijo Luna dando un paso hacia atrás para dar la vuelta

– si es cierto lo que dices demuéstralo – dijo Lumina limpiando sus lagrimas

– como demostrara ser hija del creador de las noches Lumina... – dijo Poetry mientras se acercaba a Luna – y tu Aníbal deberías de ser más cauteloso con lo que dices

– no lo seré amenos de como dijo mi esposa que demuestre ser hija del señor da las noches-dijo Aníbal

– Solo les diré una cosa ella si es la portadora de la luna y la protectora de la noche – Poetry

Todos se quedaron impactados al oír ala anciano decir eso ya que jamás un dios se había dejado ver por algún mortal

- puedo preguntar que le ha hecho creer en mí así de la nada- dijo Luna

– mi señora su voz es dulce y tierna pero sus alas y si cutie mark son prueba suficiente para una anciano como yo – dijo Poetry reverenciando y tomando la pesuña derecha de luna y besándola con cariño

"Un unicornio alado" pensó Aníbal para sí mismo "entonces si es protectora de la noche mi señor trasmitió su poder y nos dio una señora"

– Que piensa señor – dijo Luna refiriéndose al semental

– en nada mi señora y perdónenme por mi insolencia – dijo Aníbal haciendo una reverencia que fue imitada por el resto de los presentes

– Señora tome esta espada como agradecimiento –dijo Poetry tomando la espada con su magia y posicionando la punta de la espada en su casco y el mango de esta hacia Luna

– Gracias – después de decir eso Luna tomo la espada la coloco en su armadura y desapareció usando teletransportación ya que en un par de horas tendría que bajar la luna para que su hermana elevara el sol

Narrador Luna

Esa espada es la que actualmente porto con mi armadura de combate y la que utilice contra el rey sombra.

Fin flashback

– Entonces fue cuando descubriste que tenías la capacidad de curar utilizando la energía de la luna – dijo Celestia

– sí y a pesar de que la seguí utilizando pero en una forma más sencilla y no tan eficaz después de convertir a Discord en piedra – dijo Luna levantándose de su asiento

– esa fue una magnifica historia princesa luna – dijo Discord asiéndose visible ante las co-gobernantes de Equestria

– Lo has escuchado todo – dijo Luna

– Si por supuesto creíste que me iría tan fácil - Discord

Celestia – no debiste Discord esto solo era una conversación de hermanas – dijo Celestia

– Lo sé… - dijo mientras se transformaba en una versión miniatura de sí mismo y aparecía detrás de la oreja de Celestia – nunca me hubiese imaginado que luna sería tan reconocida tan magníficamente ya hace cerca de más de dos mil años – Discord rio al terminar de decir

– Que Discord hubiese sido mejor que no escucharas esa conversación o que acaso ya le dijiste tu secreto más profundo a Celestia – dijo Luna con una sonrisa y dejando a la mayor y al dragonecus solos

– Secreto Discord – dijo Celestia con una ceja levantada y mostrando un gesto serio

– Este yo… este yo… un secreto no mi flor de loto a ti no te ocultaría nada – dijo Discord nervioso

– Está bien – dijo Celestia

Así pasaron las horas y la princesa del día platicaba plácidamente con el dragonecus. En Pony Ville se estaba organizando una fiesta para la princesa de la magia ya que en par de días seria su cumpleaños y todos estarían invitados ya que no solo festejarían eso sino también la inauguración de la nueva biblioteca de Pony Ville.

– oye pero se be igual tu casa Twilight - Pinkie Pie

– lo se Pinkie pero la princesa Celestia me autorizo el traslado de los libros del viejo castillo de las hermanas y tener los libros aquí en Pony Ville así que utilice un hechizo de expansión dentro de la casa y no silo expandió la parte baja o la biblioteca sino también la planta alta y con spike creciendo ocupaba una habitación para el – dijo Twilight invitando a pasar a todas sus amigas

– wau esto es genial pero… y spike donde esta - dijo Rarity al momento de percatarse que no estaba en la biblioteca como de costumbre acomodándolos libros

– él está en su cuarto durmiendo toda la noche se la paso en vela leyendo los libros de dragones que trajimos aquella noche – dijo Twilight caminando frente de sus amigas y dirigiéndolas a una sala que estaba en una sección de la planta baja

– Como que leyendo que aún no encuentra lo que está buscando – dijo A.J. confundida

– No al parecer ningún libro menciona a su raza – dijo Twilight triste

– Crees que pueda distraerlo un rato – dijo Rarity

– Como le vas a hacer si ni siquiera en sus clases de vuelo deja los libros – menciono Rainbow Dash molesta ya que como entrenadora de vuelo de spike se le hacía fastidioso el tener que repetir todo, dos veces ya que el dragón no ponía atención

– lo sé pero desde que obtuvo sus alas descubrió que no era similar a ninguna raza que él ya hubiera visto antes – dijo Twilight

– y si es tan importante porque no le apoyamos para que se debiera con nosotras – dijo Pinkie Pie

– Pastelito no es tan fácil - A.J.

– mandare una carta a Celestia para ver si puedo ir a la biblioteca de Canterlot a ver los viejos archivos de dragones – dijo Twilight entusiasmada

– No va hacer necesario Twilight – dijo Spike adormilado mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Spike – gritaron todas al unísono y ser sorprendidas por el dragón

-Qué haces despierto – dijo Twiling regañando al dragón

-Lo siento twili pero no podía seguir durmiendo – dijo sobándose el cuello

-Por qué mi Spike waiky – dijo preocupada por el dragón

-No has tomado el té que te di para el sueño – dijo tímidamente

-Estoy bien Rarity… y si, si me he tomado ese té pero no funciona – dijo algo cansado

-Son otra vez esos ruidos Spike – menciono la yegua lila mientras se acercaba al dragón

-Si twili pero esta vez sonaban más reales como si estuviese en medio de una guerra – dijo confundido

-Tranquilo eso debe ser normal en un dragón adulto – dijo la poni anaranjada tomando un poco de sidra

NOTA AUTOR hola a todos mis lectores le informo que he corregido varios errores de capítulos anteriores así que los he vuelto a publicar ATT: Alexis9615


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-Bueno mejor hay que planificar una ignagurofiesta de cumple años para twili y la nueva biblioteca – dijo brincando con los mismos ánimos de siempre

-Está bien Pinkie… - mencionaron todos a unísono

Mientras pasaba el tiempo la noche caía y las exportadoras de los elementos se retiraban a sus respectivas casas ya que al día siguiente todas continuarían con sus actividades cotidianas hasta el día de la fiesta de Twilight y la inauguración de la remodelación de la biblioteca. Conforme pasaban los días Celestia continuaba con una relación Discord, Luna seguía viendo a Hiron en el observatorio pero estos no tenían aun una relación. En el imperio de cristal Cadence intentaba decirle a Shining de su embarazó sin tener éxito al darla noticia. Fuera de Equestria cerca del imperio grifo en una cabaña en medio de la nada una pequeña alicornio estaba entrenando para controlar sus nuevos poderes y fuerza los cuales incrementaron drásticamente desde su función con Nightmare moon su entrenador su padre un unicornio muy experimentado con dos tipos de magia la blanca y la oscura y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo entrenada por un pegadrake el cual es su madre excelente voladora y experta en ataques aéreos.

-Y así mi pequeña es como debes bajar en picada y atacar a tu oponente – dijo Silver moon a Aíshna

-Claro mama pero porque me entrenan de esa forma – pregunto la pequeña a sus padres quienes caminaban a su lado en dirección a su casa

-Mi pequeña, se acercan tiempos difíciles ya que el pasado acecha el presente –dijo Night sin expresión en su rostro

-Y no solo eso lo más probable es que una guerra comience en la búsqueda de la verdad – dijo la pegadrake mirando seriamente al unicornio

-Papa espero que esa guerra no suceda – dijo Aíshna cabizbaja ya que la pequeña odiaba la violencia

-Mi pequeña esa guerra no será nuestra será por el poder y el trono de una raza superior – dijo serio viendo en dirección de Equestria "enviare ese libro que me mostro Aíshna junto con aquellos de magia antigua ese dragón debe tomar su lugar"

-En qué piensas Night – pregunto Silver al unicornio al ver su expresión de desaliento

-Nada mi amor solo que pronto regresaremos a Equestria- menciono triste

-Lo sé… quieres verla de nuevo cierto – dijo acercándose al semental y acariciando su rostro con el de ella

Night suspiro – si… es mi hermanita y no estuve presente cuando se convirtió en princesa, no estuve presente en tantos momentos de su vida – dijo antes de romper en llanto de esa tristeza que inundaba no solo su mente sino su corazón

-Papa porque lloras – dijo Aíshna extrañada ya que nunca había visto a su padre así

-Ven mi pequeña… aun no me recupero pero quiero encomendarte un misión – dijo viendo a su pequeña y limpiando sus lagrimas

-Que misión papa – dijo Aíshna

-Tendrás que llevar esa caja a Pony Ville y entregársela solamente a la princesa Twilight – dijo serio mientras s voz se quebraba al mencionar el nombre de su hermana

-Claro papa pero no sé dónde vive – menciono tomando la caja y colocándola en una alforja

-Ve con Zecora, ella te llevara ante ella se dé buena fuente que es amiga de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía – dijo Silver tomando un libro de historia reciente de Equestria

-Claro entonces partiré a primera hora mañana… para llegar con Zecora dentro de dos días

-No mi pequeña partirás dentro de dos días será mejor – dijo acomodando a su pequeña en su cama para que durmiera

Después de que la pequeña Aíshna se quedó dormida sus padres salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron a la propia mientras discutían de muchos aspectos que se mencionaron durante la tarde. Mientras tanto a la mañana siguiente en el imperio de cristal vemos a los gobernantes desayunando en el gran comedor.

-Que sucede Cadence… te vez un poco distraída esta mañana – dijo Shining a su esposa

-Nada Shining solo que hace muchos ayeres murió mi padre y lo extraño – dijo pensativa

-Mi amor calma que te parece si vamos unos días de visita con twili así nos distraemos un momento – dijo en un tono picaron

-Claro hay que ir seria emocionante ver a mi cuñada favorita – dijo mostrando una sonrisa a su esposo pero en ese momento un pergamino apareció de entre llamas de dragón

-Una carta de Twilight… que sorpresa – dijo Shining

-Crees que ella anuncie que vendrá al imperio – menciono emocionada

-No… es más bien una invitación – dijo Shining sorprendido al leer la nota

"_INVITACION"_

"_Princesa Cadence y Shining Armor se les envía la presente invitación para solicitar su presencia en Pony Ville para el cumpleaños de Twilight Sparkle y la inauguración de la nueva biblioteca"_

_ATT: Pinkie Pie,_

_Pueblo de Pony Ville_

-Eso es genial podremos celebrar su cumpleaños como familia por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lo crees amor – menciono la princesa del amor al ver a su esposo un poco confundido

-Sí, pero una nueva biblioteca… - dijo confundido pensando en cómo sería o en donde edificaran la nueva biblioteca

-Calma Shining lo más seguro es que no será malo calma – dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la salida para ir a empacar para un par de días

-Guardias – grito Shining provocando que un grupo de cinco guardias de cristal tomaran formación frente a el

.A sus órdenes señor - dijeron los cinco a unísono

-Quiero que mantengan al imperio a salvo por una semana mi esposa la princesa Cadence y yo tomaremos unos días para ir de visita con la princesa Twilight Sparkle mi hermana – dijo serio ante los guardias – a y comuníquenle al sargento Flash Shentry que quiero verlo de inmediato en la sala del trono está claro – dijo serio dando la espalda a los guardias

-Si señor – mencionaron a unísono antes de retirarse y comenzar a movilizar al resto de la guardia de cristal y avisar a Flash Shentry. Un guardia de cristal avanzaba a paso veloz para encontrarse con Flash en uno de los pasillos del castillo.

-Sargento Shentry – dijo llamando la atención del pegaso

-Si dígame soldado que se le ofrece – dijo dando vuelta y mirando al soldado

-El príncipe Shining Armor solicita su presencia en la sala del trono – dijo saludando con una pesuña sobre su frente

-Gracias soldado descanse – dijo mientras correspondía el saludo de igual manera y se retiraba de inmediato

El potro de color ocre se dirigía a trote rápido a la sala del trono ya que había sido mandado llamar por el príncipe del imperio, al llegar al salón del trono dos guardias abrieron la puerta dejándolo entrar.

-Flash Shentry… - dijo al momento que vio entrar al pegaso a la sala del trono – espero y no estés ocupado – menciono el unicornio blanco

-No señor… diga me en que soy requerido señor – dijo mientras tomaba una postura firme y seria

-Solo requiero de sus servicios como guardia de incognito – dijo serio mirando al potro

-Señor de incognito… - pregunto confundido

-Si… - respondió firme – mi esposa y yo viajaremos a Poni Ville a pasar una semana con mi hermana la Princesa Twilight y usted sargento vendrá con nosotros de incognito – menciono cerio

-Si señor… entonces empaco para una semana y usted ordena cuando partimos – dijo serio

-Claro partiremos mañana por la mañana a y no olvide llevar su armadura en su equipaje uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder

-Si señor – respondió antes de retirarse de la sala

-Espero y no me equivoque en llevarte a Pony Ville – dijo después de que se quedó solo en la sala.

En el pasillo podemos ver a un flas muy confundido caminar tranquilamente hasta las habitaciones de la guardia

"¿Por qué querrá que yo baya? ¿No ha habido amenaza contra Equestria el imperio o directo a las princesas? Pero creo que sería bueno volverla a ver, hace mucho que no veo esos hermosos ojos purpura que me encantaron aquella noche de la fiesta de una ex compañera de ella de la escuela de Celestia… o será que Shining se haya dado cuenta de lo que Twilight y yo…" pensó para sí mismo mientras entraba en la habitación que le correspondía por haber sido ascendido a sargento aunque nervioso por el simple hecho de recordar esa noche.

En el pueblo de Pony Ville Pinkie estaba comenzando a reglar la ahora ya expandida biblioteca que había sido repleta de libros de la biblioteca de antiguo castillo de las hermanas para la gran inauguración que se llevaría a cabo en unos días ya que no solo sería la inauguración de esta sino también se celebraría el cumpleaños de Twilight.

Pinkie ya traje los listones que me pediste que trajera – dijo una yegua blanca que ingresaba a la biblioteca

-Gracias Rarity – dijo una poni rosa saliendo de detrás de la puerta asustando a la yegua

-Pinkie de nada es un placer ayudar a organizar este evento – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a una mesa para dejar sus alforjas en las cuales llevaba los listones para el decorado

-Si buscas a Spike está arriba en su habitación dormido – dijo Pinkie antes de que Rarity pudiese hablar

-Gracias Pinkie… pero sigo sin entender como haces eso – dijo confundida mientas subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso para ver a un dragón

-Hola Rarity que haces aquí tan temprano – menciono la yegua morada que estaba sentada en un escritorio dentro de lo que parecía ser un estudio

-haaa…haaa… - grito al escuchar a su amiga – Twilight me asustaste como puede ser que sepas quien sube si ni siquiera retiras la vista del libro – menciono la poni blanca un poco confundida por la acción de la poni lila

-Lo siento Rarity pero he aprendido como suena el caminar de cada una de ustedes y así se me hace fácil identificar quien de ustedes entra – dijo Twilight aun sin despegar la concentración de su lectura

-Este ok pero quería saber cómo se encuentra spike ya que hace días que no lo veo – dijo Rarity un poco triste

-Lo sé pero no te preocupes está dormido desde hace un par de días ya que como duro más de un mes sin dormir lógico que como dragón deba recuperar ese sueño y termine derrotado por el cansancio a un no es un dragón adulto – menciono serrando el libro y levantándose de su asiento y levitar una docena de libros que había leído esa mañana

-Entonces eso quiere decir que a un no encuentra la raza a la que pertenece – dijo Rarity un poco triste

-Claro al parecer lo único que se menciona de su especie es que son magníficas y son peligrosas cuando enfurecen – menciono bajando un libro de razas de dragones que daba la característica de ser un cuento para niños

-Entonces lo dejamos dormir – dijo Rarity un poco desanimada

-Hola twili – dijo Pinkie apareciendo de detrás de Rarity – ya enviaste la solicitud a las princesas para que vengan a la inagurofiesta de cumpleaños – menciono muy emocionada y brincando como de costumbre

Bajando las tres las escaleras podemos ver que el interior de la biblioteca se encontraba completamente decorado con globos serpentinas y listones, todo listo para una fiesta que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente

-Y todo está listo para una súper mega fiesta de inagurofiesta de cumple años mañana – dijo muy feliz una poni rosa mientras saltaba al bajar de las escaleras

-Por cierto Pinkie a quienes invitaste a la fiesta – pregunto Twilight

-A todo el pueblo a y también envié invitaciones la princesa Celestia y Luna, a tu papás y a Cadence y Shining porque twili – dijo quieta y torciendo la cabeza hacia abajo en señal de confusión

-Gracias Pinkie por enviarles la invitación pero crees que lleguen pronto – dijo un poco nerviosa

-Calo que si dulzura le pidió a spike que las enviara – dijo Rarity poniendo una pesuña sobre el hombro de su amiga lila

Momentos después las tres se dirigían a sugar cube corner ya Pinkie le quería mostrar los postres que se servirían en la fiesta pero algo estaba raro en Twilight

-Twilight te encuentras bien – pregunto la señora cake un poco extrañada al ver como comía la poni lila

-Si señora cake pero es que están tan deliciosos estos cup kea…mmm… que la verdad no me importaría comérmelos todos – dijo mientras devoraba plácidamente un pastelillo tras otro

-Cálmate Twilight después no dejaras nada para mañana – dijo la poni rosa con una sonrisa

-Lo siento Pinkie pero desde hace un par de días tenía ganas de unos cups kea y no había tenido tiempo de venir – menciono con un pastelillo en su boca

-Está bien se nota que quedaron deliciosos

-Claro Pinkie y solo por eso creo que encargare una docena para llevar cree que pueda señora cake – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Claro Twilight de que los quieres? – pregunto la señora cake mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-mmm… que sean de manzana y avena por favor – menciono con una sonrisa

-Hola chicas que hacen – dijo una poni de crin multicolor des de la entrada quien iba aterrizando

-Hola Rainbow – mencionaron los tres ponis al mismo tiempo

-Twilight crees que puedas ayudarme con una rutina pasado mañana es para un examen en la academia de los Wonderbolts – dijo la poni de crin multicolor

-Claro Rainbow será un placer – dijo mientras recibía una caja con doce cup keas – gracias señores cake

Después de eso cada poni se dirigió a sus respectivas casas pues al parecer habían estado toda la tarde en sugar cube corner platicando entre ellas Twilight al llegar a casa encontró a spike despierto y leyendo como ultimadamente lo hacia

-Hola Spike te traje unos cups keas quieres – dijo poniendo la caja sobre una mesa cerca del escritorio donde estaba el dragón

-Claro Twilight – menciono mientras daba vuelta y veía a su cuidadora – te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Claro Spike dime que te ocurre – menciono sentándose frete al dragón

-He leído todos y cada uno de los libros de la biblioteca que menciona las razas de dragones y no he podido localizar que especie pertenezco – dijo cabizbajo

-Lo se Spike he leído también todos eso libros y no hay nada de tu especie pero creo saber quién si sabrá o tendrá el libro en el que se mencione tu especie – dijo con una sonrisa

-Quieres que comience a escribir a la princesa Celestia para que envíe el libro Twilight – dijo emocionado pero en ese momento eructo una carta que tenía el sello real que pertenece a Celestia

-Spike creo que ella se adelantó – dijo levitando la carta – es una carta de Celestia

-Que dice – dijo el dragón mientras devoraba un pastelillo

"_Querida Twilight Sparkle me gustaría felicitarte por tu cumple años que se llevara a cabo el día de mañana te envió la presente es para disculparme a mí y a mi hermana Luna por no poder asistir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños y la inauguración de la nueva biblioteca espero si te allá funcionado el hechizo de expansión para la misma que solicitaste tras la reconstrucción de esta._

_También expreso me disculpes pero no podrás ingresar a la biblioteca de Canterlot por estos días se perfectamente que buscas un libro de dragones en específico, a pesar de ello están remodelando una ala y los trabajos llevaran un par de días mis sinceras disculpas y felicitaciones"_

"_ATT: La Princesa Celestia"_

"_Co-gobernante de Equestria"_

-Spike toma nota – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y dictar una carta para Celestia, terminada la carta spike la envió a la princesa Celestia quien estaba a punto de salir de Canterlot en un asunto diplomático

En Canterlot los padres de Twilight estaba en la estación de tren esperando arribara el tren de cristal que pasaría por ellos para llevarlos a Pony Ville junto con Cadence y Shining Armor. El tren arribo minutos más tarde haciendo una parada de quince minutos petición de los príncipes.

-Hola Mamá, Papá, que gusto verlos – menciono Shining al ver a sus padres al bajar del tren

-Mi querido hijo que bueno saber que estas bien – menciono Twilight Valvet mientras a brasa a su hijo

-Señora es un placer poder verla fuera de horas laborales – menciono Cadence con una sonrisa

-También nos alegra verla su alteza – menciono con una reverencia Night Light

-No hay necesidad de formalidades ministro solo dígame Cadence

-Está bien Cadence… y a que oras partimos hijo – menciono su padre feliz

-En unos minutos papa solo mientras cargan el tren con carbón y víveres para el camino – dijo tranquilizando a sus padres quienes lo seguían al vagón principal donde descansarían durante el viaje

-Es muy hermoso el tren hijo – menciono la pony violeta

-Lo sé mama pero será mejor tomar asiento el tren no tarda en partir – menciono mientas se sentaba a lado de su esposa momentos después antes de que partiera el tren un pegaso color ocre ingresaba al vagón real con un regalo en su lomo sorprendiendo a los padres del príncipe del imperio

-Hijo quien es ese que acaba de entrar – menciono Valvet al momento en que el poni color ocre colocaba el regalo en una mesa

-Señores él es…- no pudo terminar pues su esposo le interrumpió

-Madre, Padre él es Flash Shentry sargento de la guardia de cristal – menciono de forma directa – y por este viaje guardia de incognito –

-mmm… claro ahora entiendo por qué ingresa aquí pero y ese regalo – dijo un poco confundido light

-Señor si me permite yo le explico – menciono Flash quien se disponía a retirarse del vagón real – el regalo es para la princesa Twilight Sparkle hija suya quien es una muy buena amiga – dijo sonrojándose un poco al decir esto

-Está bien – dijeron ampos padres de Shining

-Con su permiso sus majestades paso a retirarme a mí asiento – mencionó haciendo una reverencia hacia los príncipes del imperio y retirarse al vagón con lindante

-El tren partirá en tres minutos a Pony Ville todos a bordo – grito el conductor

Bueno ya casi es hora y dinos hijo has sabido algo de tu hermano – menciono una poni violeta con los ojos húmedos

No madre no sé nada de él desde que… - no pudo terminar pues Flash ingresaba nuevamente al vagón pero esta bes con una carta en su pesuña

-Príncipe Shining Armor carta para usted – menciono acercándose al príncipe quien tomo la carta he intento ocultar el sello que esta tenia

-Gracias sargento por favor retírese – menciono mientras ocultaba la carta en su crin "la leeré después… porque siempre tiene que ser tan imprevisto"

-Sucede algo amor – menciono Cadence mientras se acercaba a su esposo

-Nada Cadence, solo… esto puede esperar- dijo enfurecido por la carta

-Hijo de quién es esa carta – menciono Twilight Valvet al ver la carta

-No es nada madre solo un pendiente – dijo nervioso ya que nunca le había mentido a su madre

-Hijo no me mientas dime que es y de quien es ahora mismo – dijo elevando la voz a su hijo


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-No es nada madre solo un pendiente – dijo nervioso ya nunca le había mentido a su madre

-Hijo no me mientas dime que es y de quien es ahora mismo – dijo elevando la voz a su hijo

-Tranquila Twilight no comiences a enojarte o quieres que nuestra hija te vea en ese estado – dijo Night Light intentado tranquilizar a su esposa

-Mama no es nada es enserio – dijo aun nervioso

-Dámela yo la leo y juzgare si no es importante o puede esperar – dijo más calmada a su hijo

-No…no mama no te la daré – dijo mientras se dirigía a una de las ventanas del vagón. Después de discutir con su madre Shining decidió guardar silencio y evitar a su madre de cualquier forma hasta que de la nada sintió como ataban sus extremidades y bloqueaban su cuerno así como sacar de entre su crin la carta enviada por Night, al voltear a ver quién estaba realizando dichos hechizos y se dio cuenta que era su madre y Cadence estaba como si nada sentada y discutiendo con su padre de asuntos políticos, cuando Twilight Valvet tomo la carta entre sus pesuñas noto que su hijo estaba frustrado

-No mama regrésame esa carta no es de su incumbencia por favor… - dijo mientras se acercaba a su mama he intentaba quitarle la carta

-Basta Shining… ya basta te comportas como un potrillo – menciono su madre ya fastidiada por el comportamiento de su hijo acto seguido Cadence y Night Light guardaron silencio Shining por su parte solo retrocedió un par de paso y tomo asiento

-Está bien mama si me devuelves la carta te diré quién la envío y por qué motivo – dijo suspirando ya que sabía que no le ganaría de ninguna manera

-Claro pero primero quien la envío hijo – dijo poniendo un casco en el hombro del semental

-Está carta fue enviada por…- sentía que no podía decirlo sus palabras se atragantaban en su garganta – Dark Lightningun mercenario muy peligroso

-En serio y por qué te enviaría una carta a ti – menciono Night

-Diles la verdad amor ellos la merecen después de toso son sus padres – dijo Cadence llamando la atención de dos unicornios que les acompañaban

-A que se refiere princesa – mencionaron confundidos ambos unicornios

-Solo Cadence por fabo somos familia y a Shining es a quien le corresponde decirlo no a mí – dijo con una expresión triste en su rostro

-Hijo que es lo que sucede – menciono Valvet mas confundida pero aun sin reconocer el sello de la carta

-No has identificado el sello de la carta… no recuerdas el cutie mark de… - no podía pronunciarlo – Night mi hermano – lo último lo dijo con rabia e ira en su voz

Twilight Valvet reviso la carta junto con su esposo y notaron el sello si era el cutie mark de su hijo al cual no veían en muchas lunas, ella desesperada por saber que decía la carta si estas tenían buenas noticias pero después de leer las primeras palabras dejo caer la carta al piso inmediatamente Night Light tomo la carta y comenzó a leer en voz alta

"_Te odio, te detesto jamás pensé que tu mi propio hermano me mentiría de esa forma, y me aria sentir culpable de algo que nunca paso TE ODIO SHINING ARMOR te odio._

_Hace un tiempo mi pequeña Aíshna estuvo en peligro de muerte la envié con una vieja amiga que se izó cargo de mi los primeros años de mi exilio mientras asimilaba nuestros poderes y me refiero a nuestros porque sé que también dominas ya el DLTA-6L2 cundo llego con ella mi pequeña no resistiría más así que mando por mi quebrantando todo cuanto fue impuesto en mi soportando los dolores más atroces ingrese a Equestria para salvar a mi pequeña en un claro fuera de las ruinas del castillo de las hermanas nobles decidí comenzar a conjurar aquel cantico con el que dormía y sanaba a Twilight por las noches pensé que solo podría darle un poco más de tiempo mientras conseguía tu ayuda para salvarla pero en eso una alicornio lila de crin morada con un mechón rosa se acercó y me ofreció su ayuda solo la vi de reojo estaba más concentrado en salvar a mi pequeña, al parecer ella sabia el conjuro ayudo a sanar a Aíshna quien momentos después de sanar y reincorporase se convirtió en alicornio ya que el espíritu de la luna llena ingreso en ella lamentablemente hoy en día ese espíritu es conocido como Nightmare Moon. Cuando mi pequeña Aíshna se sentía mejor la abraso y fue cunado eleve mi vasta y la reconocí era ella nuestra hermana está viva y es una princesa cómo pudiste engañarme y decirme que estaba muerta por años sentí sobre mí el peso de haber matado a mi hermana por ese maldito exilio haciéndome desear el nunca haber desobedecido a Celestia y poder estar con ella pero jamás hubiese conocido al dueña de mi corazón y no tendría en estos momentos mi mayor razón de existencia y por quien luchar aunque no entiendo el por qué ella no me reconoce y fue cuando yo empeore y perdí la conciencia cuando reaccione la luna llena le dijo a mi pequeña que me dijera que si, ella es Twilight Sparkle portadora del sexto elemento de la armonía mi hermana su tía y sobretodo un orgullo siendo portadora del elemento de la magia. Así que olvida mi petición para ingresar a ver una tumba que no existe pronto podré regresar a Equestria ya que la marca del exilio esta por desaparecer y cuando lo haga le contare todo a Twilight sin importar nada._

_Pronto nos veremos y te advierto Shadow white no podrás hacer nada y tómalo como advertencia no te pongas en mi camino o está aves si seré responsable de acecinar aun hermano pero con mis propios cascos. Te odio_

_ATT: Night Sparkle conocido como Dark Lightning"_

Twilight Valvet se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente al escuchar esas palabras – ¿Por qué hijo? ¿Qué paso para que tu hermano te odie de esa forma? ¿Por qué menciona eso? – seguía llorando desconsoladamente primera vez que sabía de su hijo en años y era para darse cuenta que odiaba a su hermano y que lo mataría por engañarlo por tantos años

-Señora… no soy nadie pero vea un lado bueno en la carta menciona que es abuela que tiene una pequeña nieta – dijo Cadence intentado consolar y alegrar a madre de su esposo

-Mi amor ella tiene razón hay algo bueno tenemos una pequeña nieta espero poder conocerla pronto mandare buscar a nuestro hijo pero…- volteo su mirada hacia Shining – alguien nos debe una explicación de por qué menciona un supuesto fallecimiento de nuestra pequeña y esos apodos – dijo molesto mientras abrazaba cálidamente a su esposa

Twilight Valvet sollozaba – claro… - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas – explica Shining ¿Por qué?

-Mama, Papa… hace siete años tuve una batalla que me dejo muy mal herido contra Night después de tres años de buscarlo…

Flas back

Narrador Shining Armor

Después de que Night fuese exiliado de Equestria por Celestia esta misma me pidió que como miembro de la guardia real tuviera que ir en busca de mi hermano y regresarlo a Equestria y cumpliera su condena aquí y así fue durante días me entrene para poder defenderme de aquellos que estaban en contra de su gobierno o en el peor de los casos defenderme de Night cuando fui en su búsqueda llegue a un pueblo que se encuentra unos kilómetros alas a fueras de Equestria por el territorio grifo pero este era poblado por ponis en su mayoría al ingresar a este pueblo un grupo de ponis me arresto creyendo que era Night pero con un hechizo para cambiar mi color y cutie mar algo que en el momento no sabían que es imposible de cambiar estuve en unos días en lo que parecía ser la prisión del pueblo cuando al fin descubrieron que no era a quien querían capturar

Narrador tercera persona

Shining se encontraba en una prisión arrestado por el simple hecho de parecerse a Night su hermano gemelo

-Lamentamos esta confusión señor – menciono un poni de tierra quien abría la celda de Shining

-Lo entiendo pero requiero saber todo lo ocasionado por ese poni por el cual me han confundido – dijo Shining molesto

-Si señor… sígame y el sheriff le dirá toda la información que tenemos – dijo un poco asustado por la actitud del potro

-Gracias y que sea de inmediato no tengo tiempo para seguir perdiéndolo aquí – menciono mientas se acercaba a una oficina que tenía el nombre escrito sheriff

-Aquí es señor por favor pase – menciono el poni de tierra mientras abre la puerta de la oficina rebelando a otro poni de tierra con crin plata y pelaje café

-Pase joven… este cuál es su nombre -

-Mi nombre es… - no pudo contestar pues no debería rebelar ese dato ya que podrían llegar a ser fatal – mi nombre es lo de menos dígame sheriff que sucedió con aquel poni similar a mi

-Como guste joven… y ese poni es conocido como Dark Lightning ataco a tres ponis en el centro del pueblo sin motivo no razón – dijo molesto y levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado

-Así que ataco y cuáles fueron los motivos porque ataco a esos ponis sheriff – menciono en un tono de intriga

-De la nada… según las victimas ellos solo pasaban por ahí para desayunar algo en el restáurate y el de la nada les ataco como si estuviese poseído – dijo aun enojado y mostrando rabia por no capturar a ese poni

-No lo creo… - dijo con una sonrisa la ver imágenes de las heridas de las victimas ya que reconocía que su hermano no atacaba por atacar

-Pero por qué no lo cree es el testimonio de tres víctimas… - menciono con una cara de póker por la expresión del poni de crin azul

-Mire con el mayor respeto que le tengo le informo que el prófugo en cuestión es conocido mío y sé que no ataca si no le dan un motivo razón o circunstancia y debido a que por su falta de capacidad para indagar en los hechos quiero saber dónde se encuentran las víctimas para poder interrogarlos – dijo en un tono burlesco pero mostrándose serio

-Señor las víctimas se encuentran aún hospitalizadas por el ataque que recibieron y si se indago bien en el caso así que le… no pudo terminar ya Shining le serró la boca con su magia

-A mí no me levante la voz sheriff ya que esta en presencia de un sargento de la guardia real de la princesa Celestia gobernante de Equestria – menciono encarando al poni café

-Lo siento señor no lo sabía… si gusta yo mismo lo llevare con las víctimas y confirmara lo que le he dicho – dijo temblando al ver como el cuerno de este brillaba intensamente

-Así me gusta que cooperen – dijo con una sonrisa y saliendo de aquel lugar detrás del poni terrestre

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en un hospital atendido por grifos quienes recibieron al sheriff y lo dirigieron hasta una habitación con tres ponis recostados en cama quienes eran nuevos inquilinos temporales de hospital

-Ellos son – menciono Shining sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-Si señor – dijo el poni café

-Déjeme asola con ellos – menciono mientras serraba la puerta de la habitación dejando al médico grifo y al sheriff fuera del cuarto

-Oye regreso – dijo un poni gris con crin amarilla

-Qué querrá no le basto con humillarnos en el centro del pueblo – menciono otro poni pero este era de color miel con cron negra

-Que quieres de nuevo forastero – grito el tercero de los ponis este era de color negro con crin celeste

-Yo no le he causado nada aun pero si vengó a que me digan por que los ataco él – dijo ocultando su rostro con la capucha de su capa

-Puedes preguntárselo a sheriff él te lo dirá ya hemos rendido declaración – dijeron los tres a unísono

-Mmm… es que no creo que él les haya atacado de la nada…- dijo menciono acercándose a los tres ponis – ahora me dirán por que los ataco o yo los dejare peor de lo que él les ha dejado queda claro

-S…s…si se…señ…señor – mencionaron todos en unísono

-Está bien ya no entendemos así que comiencen a decir que paso en realidad – dijo mientras levitaba una silla la ponía entre los tres ponis y se sentaba en ella unos segundos después el poni negro de crin celeste comenzó a relatar

-Vimos un poni forastero unicornio de pelaje morado oscuro con crin más oscura que su que su pelaje no le vi su cutie mark ya que llevaba una capa negra con una luna llena en una de las esquinas inferiores la portaba del mismo modo que usted solo dejando ver su cuerno, su hocico y parte de su crin sabíamos que llevaba consigo barias bolsas llenas de algunos miles de bits así que entre los tres decidimos distraerlo para robarlo pero jamás pensamos que fuese tan poderoso y supiera utilizar tan bien la magia ya que cuando intentamos robarlo ya eran dos y después cuatro y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya eran una docena de copias de él…– dijo mostrando pánico en su rostro y siendo interrumpido por el poni de capa blanca

-As dicho multiplicarse en una docena…- dijo extrañado y asustado pero no aprontaba estarlo

-Si señor - menciono otro de los ponis que se encontraban hay

-Eso es imposible para eso necesitas tener un nivel de magia similar al de un alicornio similar a…- no termino pues lo podrían estar escuchando "su nivel debe ser similar al de Celestia, utilizo espejismo eso no es posible" pensó para sí mismo – continua

-Cada uno de sus dobles nos atacó y aunque no eran fuertes sus ataques si logro hacernos daño ya vencidos y tirados en el suelo saco unos bits y pago después se dirigió al norte…- dijo intentado calmarse

-Está bien gracias por su información – dijo mientras se levantaba y hacia brillar su cuerno

-Que haces – dijo el poni color miel

-Un pequeño hechizo con el que olvidaran todo olvidaran a mi hermano a mí y lo sucedido estos días – su cuerno brillaba con más intensidad - Last Days Of His Memories Stay Deleted -

Narrador Shining Armor

Y así utilice un fuerte hechizo que me proporciono la Princesa Celestia este borra la memoria de quien sea pero solo borra unos días ocasionando confusión en aquel en que se practique no creí que fuese tan fuerte pero cuando salí de la habitación todos los habitantes de ese pueblo estaban en el mismo estado de aquellos tres ponis así que con cautela para que no me vieran seguí hacia el norte después de varios días le perdí la pista seguí buscando por meses que se convirtieron en dos años de que había salido Equestria para encontrar a Night pero un día vi un poni correr en la dirección en la yo me encontraba cuando llegó a mí me suplico que hullera ya que Dark Lightning se encontraba combatiendo un feroz dragón verde con púas negras el cual portaba un collar significativo ya que este representaba que pertenecía a una guardia ¿pero cuál? ¿Y a que reino pertenecía? Pero mis respuestas fueron contestadas ya que un poni de pelaje rosa con crin violeta y amarilla aunque algo rara ya que su cola no era normal de poni parecía más bien de dragón y esta tenía el mismo color que su crin esta era una pegadrake

Narrador tercera persona

Vemos que Shining se acerca a una pegadrake rosa quien lo ve y solo le ignora como si no le importase el cómo le veía

-¿Señora se encuentra bien? – pregunto Shining preocupado

-Si… claro que estoy bien estoy viendo como acecinan al que acecino a mi padre- dijo con rabia mientras se retiraba a un lugar más alto y un poco alejado para no salir herida

-Pero que le pasa como que ver como acecinan a un acecino – en ese momento Shining regreso la mirada a la batalla y noto a un dragón combatiendo con un unicornio que reconoció enseguida "hermano por fin te he encontrado" pensó mientas se acercaba cautelosamente cuando de repente escucho un hechizo prohibido

-Shades mega – grito Night dejando al dragón siego

-Maldito unicornio te atrapare y cuando lo haga te devorare de un solo bocado – grito el dragón que se balanceaba como si estuviese perdiendo el equilibrio y moviendo la cola con desesperación golpeando aun Shining paralizado por lo que acaba de escuchar y mándalo a bolar

-Haahaa… Night – grito Shining mientras se estrellaba contra una piedra unos kilómetros detrás del dragón

Night reconoció la voz de su hermano y de inmediato realizo un hechizo de teletransportación a donde se encontraba este

-Hermano que haces aquí – dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-He venido…- no pudo terminar de decirlo cuando noto que el dragón volaba directo a ellos – shield wall – grito para protegerse a él y Night creando un enorme escudo de energía pura en el que se estrelló el dragón

-Eso es genial… donde aprendiste hacer eso hermanito – dijo con una sonrisa al ver que Shining se encontraba bien

-Lo aprendí después de que te marchaste de Equestria pero eso será después ahora que sucede con este dragón – dijo mientras mantenía el escudo

-Este… mmm… soy… - no pudo continuar

-Eres mercenario… lo sé hermano pero ¿él te caza a ti o tu a él? – dijo sin expresión en su rostro al ver como el dragón lanzaba sus llamas contra ellos

-Tengo que matarlo han pagado por verlo completamente muerto – dijo mientas hacia brillar su cuerno – Dragonfire magma – lanzo ese ataque para deshacerse del dragón

-Sabes que un dragón ese ataque lo usa en su beneficio verdad – dijo viendo a su hermano con fastidio

-Si lo sé pero eso nos dará ventaja – dijo con una sonrisa

-A que te refieres Night – dijo con los ojos abiertos

-Es sencillo solo que ocupo tu ayuda para lo siguiente – dijo poniéndose serio al notar el escudo de armas de la capa de su hermano

-Qué debo hacer -

-Primero olvidar lo que le hayas prometido a ella – menciono en un tono de fastidio

-De que hablas Night – dijo confundido – tormenta eléctrica –grito acto seguido nubes comenzaron a generar una tormenta eléctrica

-No te hagas el estúpido Shining sé que ella te envío por mí pero no regresare – dijo mientras encaraba a su hermano

-Está bien solo para deshacernos de este problema y hablar como ponis civilizados – dijo mientras tomaba a su hermano y se arrojaba a los dos a un lado


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-Este dragón tuene un nivel de poder superior así que tenemos que usar la daga suprema – dijo serio

-Estás loco ese ataque es imposible – dijo incrédulo

-Hermano poseemos algo en la sangre llamado DLTA-6L2que nos permite realizar este hechizo – dijo serio de una forma que jamás se le había visto

-Poseemos el que cosa de que… -dijo incrédulo

-Hay se nota que no te has dado cuenta solo invocarle junto con migo después te explico con mayor detalle quieres

-Está bien - dijo poniéndose serio – y que tengo que hacer

-Dirás junto con migo Supreme Dagger está claro a la cuenta de tres y la dirigirás al cuello del dragón

-Claro- dijo poniéndose en la misma posición que su hermano

-Supreme Dagger- gritaron ambos a unísono en ese momento ambos cuernos brillaron en un tono similar dando origen a una enorme daga de pura energía que tomaba dirección hacia el dragón quien al ver el ataque que estaban usando intento huir pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido pues en un movimiento de esta se cabeza salió volando y cayendo a pies de una pegadrake y el cuerpo comenzaba a deshacerse como si este estuviese siendo bañado con un ácido muy potente cuando termino de derretirse el cuerpo lo que quedo se incendió dejando solo un puñado de cenizas que salieron volando con el aire

-Muy buen trabajo – dijo una pegadrake detrás de los hermanos que portaba con ella la cabeza miniaturizada del dragón

-Ahora su paga… aunque pensé que trabajaba solo Dark Lightning – dijo si alguna expresión en su rostro

-Lo sé pero él es mi hermano shi…- no pudo terminar pues Shining utilizo el apodo que le pusieron aquellos con los que se enfrentaba

-Shadow white mi leidi – dijo mientras se inclinaba y ocultaba su rostro como lo hiso su hermano

.Qué bien me imagino porque ese nombre señor shadow – dijo mientas sacaba otra bolsa llena de bits y se la daba como paga

-Y esto porque mi leidi –

-unicornio tonto es tu paga-

-Señora discúlpelo él es nuevo en esto – dijo aun inclinado

-Levántense no soporto verlos así – dijo con una voz cálida – ustedes dos son los hermanos Shadow desde ahora y han sido los vengadores del rey de la isla Aldabra – dijo imponiendo sus pesuñas delanteras sobre ellos

-Gracias mi leidi – mencionaron ambos a unísono cuando abrieron y levantaron la vista no se encontraba nadie frente a ellos solo una turba enfurecida que los quería a acribillar

-Será mejor ocultarnos mientras pasa este escándalo ya si podremos hablar – dijo Night serio mientras tomaba rumbo Equestria

-Veo que te diriges a casa – menciono Shining con una sonrisa al ver que su hermano solo ingresaba a un pequeño bosque que estaba unos metros delante de ellos

-A lo que tú llamas casa para mí solo será una celda en Canterlot o la muerte en peor de los casos y no una agradable – dijo serio y en tono de furia

-Está bien hermano podemos hablar solo vine a eso claro si me lo permites – dijo serio y caminando detrás de Night

Night se detiene de un de repente haciendo que Shining también se detenga pero el potro morado nocturno se dio la media vuelta, de retiro la capa completa mostrando una pata mal herida como si hubiese sufrido una quemadura asombrando al potro blanco y dejándolo extrañado

-¿Eso te lo hizo otro dragón? – pregunto impactado al ver que casi toda su pierna trasera se encontraba en ese estado

-Nooo… esto me lo hizo a esa quien… disculpa… me lo hizo la Princesa Celestia cuando me desterró de Equestria durante dos años he sufrido mortales dolores por esta maldita marca y tú quieres que regrese contigo a casa – dijo enfadado

-No lo sabías- dijo Shining intentado comprender el asunto

-a claro que sabias que fui exiliado solo por ser curioso y leer un poco de magia oscura – grito

-Night cálmate yo no vine a eso no te seguí hasta aquí por gusto sino…- Shining guardo silencio

-¿Sino por qué a que viniste? ¿Por qué me has seguido en estos dos años? – dijo impaciente

-Es que Twilight… - no pudo terminar ya que pensar en su hermana le causaba gran dolor por no estar con ella

Night se calmó al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña hermana – ¿cómo esta ella? ¿Cómo esta tabí?- dijo con una sonrisa la primera que mostraba desde el combate

-No lo sé cuando salí en tu búsqueda la deje en…- no podía terminar

-Donde la dejaste – menciono Night gritando a su hermano al cual agitaba para obtener una respuesta

-Cálmate si… ella estaba llorando por ti y no lo resistí así que le prometí que te llevaría de vuelta con migo y así estar los tres juntos – dijo fastidiado

-Entonces regresa a casa y dile de mi parte que cuando pueda regresare a casa como se lo prometí – dijo mientras se retiraba de su hermano y hacia brillar su cuerno y desaparecer ante los ojos de Shining

Narrador Shining Armor

Y así lo volví a perder estuve nuevamente en su búsqueda intentado localizarlo durante ese tiempo tuve solo contacto con la princesa Celestia con quien había ingeniado un plan que no pude llevar acabo la primera vez que lo vi y así paso al menos un año desde nuestro primer encuentro hasta que nos topamos en el primer pueblo que pisamos ambos aquel que yo había borrado memorias pero aun así eras conocidos ya como los hermanos shadow. Estábamos ambos frente a frente en la plaza principal de este pueblo y aun seguí sin entender lo del DLTA-6L2 lo único que sabía es que un hechizo que me desgastaría mágicamente rápido los resistir más de lo normal que cualquier unicornio

Narrador tercera persona

Se encontraba Night caminando por la calle como si nada acompañado de una pegadrake la cual se puso a la decencia al notar a un poni blanco con capucha blanca y las orillas de esta bordadas de dorado con un sol y una luna símbolo de Equestria en una esquina inferior a aquel poni solo se veía su hocico, su cuerno y parte de su crin la cual era azul rey en ese preciso momento Night reconoció a Shining Armor y este reconoció a Night el cual también portaba su capa negra con bordes azules nocturno y una luna llena en la parte inferior de su capa

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Dark Lightning – dijo sin expresión

-Claro que si Shadow White – dijo mientras lo tomaba como algo mas – retírate por favor esto es de hermano no quiero que salgas lastimada – dijo a la pegadrake en un tono dulce

-Está bien nos vemos en casa de ella – dijo antes de comenzar a trotar a todo galope y retirarse del lugar acto que todo ciudadano hizo al instante de reconocer a los hermanos shadow

-Que es lo que quieres hermano te dije que regresaría a casa hasta que se me permitiera – dijo mientras se acercaba al poni de capucha blanca

-No he venido por eso "hermano" – lo último lo menciono con sarcasmo y odio

-Pero que pasa por que me hablas así – dijo confundido

-Dark Lightning quedas arrestado por el delito asesinato imprudencial a una potranca, uso de magia oscura y traición a Equestria – dijo sin expresión alguna

-Pero que asesinato…- eso lo dejo a Night destrozado – según tu gobernante a quien asesine – dijo esperando que no mencionara el nombre de su hermana

-Bajo el poder que fue conferido a mí – menciono destapando su rostro – por la princesa Celestia gobernante de Equestria quedas arrestado por acecinar imprudencial mente a Twilight Sparkle hija del ministro de magia Night Light y mi hermana – dijo intentando no se le quebrara la voz

-No…no…nooo…- grito desesperado – Twi no ella no por los dioses – lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Shining se acerca a él sin expresión alguna

-Si hermano hace unos meses recibí carta de Canterlot escrita por la princesa Celestia quien se hacía cargo de Twilight cuando cayó en coma y tuvo que ser internada toma lee

"_Querido Shining Armor lamento ser yo quien te informe de lo ocurrido hace un par de días después de varios años de mantener a tu pequeña hermana en coma ha fallecido lamentablemente ni los mejores medico ecuestres pudieron mantenerla más tiempo con vida así que te pido arrestes a tu hermano lo antes posible y lo traigas ante mi presencia par que sea juzgado y condenado por los delitos de asesinato imprudencial, uso de magia oscura y traición a Equestria. Te informo que lo servicios funerales de la pequeña Twilight Sparkle serán pagados en su totalidad por mí la Princesa Celestia. "_

"_ATT: La Princesa Celestia" _

-Esto no puede estar pasando mi hermana, mi vida – dijo en llanto – esto es tu culpa – dijo levantándose con los ojos cambiándole de un todo violeta a uno carmesí y después totalmente se volvieron negros pero aun derramando lágrimas

-Mi culpa, tu ocasionaste todo esto – dijo asustado y retrocediendo

-Tu culpa te pedí regresaras con ella y la cuidaras por mí y no lo hiciste – dijo mientas el brillo de su cerno se tornaba negro

-No tú le ocasionaste la depresión tú la mataste – dijo mientras era acorralado por su propio hermano

-Silencio de la noche – lanzo su poder directo a Shining

-Muro – Shining realizo aquel escudo para protegerse

-Eso es lo único que sabes hacer defiéndete – grito furioso

-Cadenas de luz – grito Shining y de su cuerno comenzaron a surgir cadenas que aprisionaron a Night

-Jajajaja… es todo… enserio… mist of the night – en ese instante Night se desvanece en una nube negra y se libera de las cadenas tomando nuevamente su forma unos metros de donde estaba

"Rayos que puedo hacer para que se rinda" pensó "espero y eso te haga que te rindas" pensó mientras esquivaba un ataque de su hermano –jamás te volverás a acercar a ella me escuchaste… no permitiré que siquiera vez donde descansa- grito pero eso no funciono como el planeo

-Regresare a Equestria algún día hermano y cuando lo haga será el fin de mi sufrimiento porque descansare junto a ella por mi propia cuenta – "agujero negro" pensó para desvanecerse en el piso y desaparecer momentos después Shining se tenía que defender de ataques técnicamente no visibles hasta que desconcentro a su hermano y este apareció frente de él con una cortada en su cutie mark la cual sorprendente mente sano de inmediato

-Es la hora de que veas a los creadores por tu cuenta Night – grito mientas intentaba con jurar un hechizo de luz para matar a su propio hermano pero fue distraído ya que este estaba atacando con un viejo hechizo llamado almas

-Será tu fin hermano hoy uno de los dos caerá y el otro vivirá ¡ALMAS! – grito lo ultimo

"No… está usando uno prohibido debo usar el escudo pero como era jamás pensé que lo necesitaría" pensó para sí mismo y cuando creyó que era el fin el escudo ecuestre en su capa se ilumino y lo protegió ya que poseía el escudo para este ataque

-Lo lamento hermano pero no me dejaste opción y sé que ella sigue viva siento su magia la siento a ella – dijo mientras descubría su rostro

-La sientes porque antes de fallecer tubo una liberación de magia ella era poderosa lástima que el mundo no disfrutara de ello – se escuchó decir desde el polvo que se había levantado

-No es imposible nadie sobrevive a ese ataque – dijo Night mientras su ojos volvían a la normalidad y todo él

-Para la Princesa Celestia no hay imposibles este es tu fin hermano AMANECER – grito Shining y de su cuerno comenzó a salir un gran rayo de luz que segaba y quemaba todo aquello que tuviese magia oscura

"atardecer" pensó para sí mismo y él fue cubierto por una luz similar a la que proyecta Shining y el ataque no le ocasiono daños

-Cuando el polvo se disipo y se sintió fuera de peligro desvaneció el escudo y se dirigió a su hermano el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo casi inconsciente ya que no poseía el poder suficiente para controlar el hechizo de amanecer

-Night lo siento – fue lo último que dijo antes de perder la conciencia en su totalidad

-No hermano yo lo ciento pero no soy como ella – dicho esto tomo a su hermano con un conjuro de levitación y llevo a un hospital

Narrador Shining Armor

Después de dejarme en el hospital in cociente pago todo lo que requeriría incluyendo una transfusión de sangre indicaciones de que solo me diesen de alta hasta que la princesa Celestia fuese por mí y a esta le entregaran un pequeño cofre con su cutie mark tallada en la tapadera fue entones que supe que él y yo poseemos un raro gen en la sangre conocido como DLTA-6L2 y lo que podría lograr con este ya que la sangre de la transfusión era del y aquí sabía que si hubiese sido de otro tipo la hubiese rechazado y muerto. Una semana después de la pelea Celestia se encontraba en el hospital par que se mi diese de alta cundo regrese se les dijo que mi la misión en la frontera con el territorio dragón se complicó y resulte herido

Fin flas back

-Después de mi recuperación fui nombrado captan de la guardia título que aun poseo – menciono triste y decaído

-Ahora veo porque te escribió dicha carta – menciono su padre un poco frustrado pero su expresión debería cambiar pues estaban arribando a Pony Ville

-Hemos llegado a Pony Ville – grito el conductor del tren

-Papa mama pro favor cálmense, Twilight este a fuera esperándonos – dijo sin ánimos

En la estación de tren estaba Twilight junto con el resto de las mene seis

-Ya bien el tren Twilight…- grito Pinkie muy emocionada

-Si querida y recuerda es tu cumpleaños y es el primero que festejaras con toda tu familia siendo princesa – dijo Rarity poniendo una pesuña en el hombro de su amiga y todas asentían con la cabeza

-Y eso me emociona chicas pero hace tanto que no veo a mis padres y convivo con ellos que ciento que no soy yo – dijo un poco apenada

-Mira dulzura ellos son tus padres y te quieren – dijo AJ parándose a un lado de su amiga

El tren se detuvo frente a las ex portadoras de los elementos y abriendo las puertas del vagón principal dejando rebelar en primera instancia a un pegaso color ocre y crin azul sin su armadura

-Princesa Twilight… - menciono haciendo reverencia

-Flas acordamos la última vez que eso no era necesario – dijo con una sonrisa y levantando al pegaso

-Por qué no hija él es un guardia solo rinde respetos a sus superiores – menciono una voz dentro del vagón

-Papa, mama que alegría sí pudieron venir – dijo abrasando a ambos unicornios

-Claro pequeña no nos perderíamos tu cumpleaños y tu primera inauguración como princesa

-Por favor mama eso no es importante lo importante es que vinieron… y… Cadence y Shining Armor no vienen – dijo al notar que no bajaban del tren

-Claro que sí pero no sé por qué no bajan – dijo Twilight Valvet con una sonrisa ocultando lo sucedido unos minutos atrás en el tren

-Vamos amor ella es tu hermana – dijo Cadence mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-Está bien pero Cadence – dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro donde antes tuvo una expresión de desaliento

-Cadence viniste que alegría- dijo con alegría y abrasando a su cuñada

-Rayos de sol al despertar choca los cascos y luego a saludar - cantaron ambas como su saludo personal

-Es bueno ver que nos extrañas hermanita – menciono Shining quien se posicionaba detrás de Cadence

-Shining – Twilight abraso a su hermano con tantas fuerzas como sí hubiese pasado años sin verse

-Tranquila twili… ahora será mejor que vallas con nuestros padres y los guíes recuerda que ellos no han estado en Pony Ville – dijo con una sonrisa

-Si claro… mama, papa síganme los llevare a la biblioteca del pueblo – dijo mientras daba una mirada por su hombro y dedicaba una sonrisa a todos los invitados

Por unas horas Twilight mostro todo el pueblo a sus padres pasando por un enorme castillo el cual apareció después de la derrota de Tirek, regalo del árbol de la armonía para las ex portadoras

-este es tu castillo hija – pregunto Night Light

-si padre, pero no es solo mío sino de mis amigas – dijo Twilight sin tomarle importancia

-Pero hija que no vives aquí – menciono Twilight Valvet

-no mama me regrese a la biblioteca tras su reconstrucción y amplia miento ya que no me sienta cómoda viviendo aquí – dijo mientras tomaban camino

-Claro hija como sea tu eres la que se debe sentirse cómoda – dijo su padre con una sonrisa

-Hermanita dime qué tipo de fiesta organizo Pinkie – menciono Shining

-Lo averiguaras por ti mismo en una hora hermano ya que la inauguración será a las 7:00 pm – dijo con una sonrisa

-hola twili veo que ya llegaste… señores Sparkle… un gusto verlos… Cadence, Shining es bueno verlos sin que equestria es t bajo ataque o en peligro…- dijo riendo Spike mientras salía de la cocina con una charola con panques y te

-Hola Spike te vez distinto – dijo Twilight Valvet al ver al dragón

-Como lograste ese cambio – dijo Shining

-Después con mayor calma y tiempo – dijo mientras serbia él te

Dadas las siete en punto todo Pony Ville se encontraba reunido afuera de la biblioteca para comenzar con la inauguración y después con la fiesta de cumpleaños en esta Twilight presento a sus amigas a sus padres e intento persuadirlos de que no intentaran comprender a Pinkie y todo lo que es el concepto "Pinkie" tremida la fiesta Twilight mostro una habitación a su hermano y cuñada, otra a sus padres, y por ultimo mostro una habitación a Flash Shentry todas estas mas otras más las cuales se agregaron tras su expansión.

Por la mañana el primero en levantarse fue Spike seguido por Flash quien como de costumbre se despertaba antes de que Celestia lo levantara, esa mañana Spike estaba recogiendo todo el desorden que quedo de la noche anterior

-buenos días Spike – dijo Flas mientras bajaba las escaleras

-buenos días flash que haces levantado tan temprano – dijo el dragón mientras quemaba una bolsa con basura

- daré un recorrido al pueblo por seguridad y vendré para cuando twili ya este levantada… - dijo un poco sonrojado

-Aun no le dices nada a Shining de tu relación con Twilight verdad –

-No… la verdad tengo miedo no por nada es capitán de la guardia – dijo cabizbajo

-deberías aprovechar el desayuno de hoy a y si puedes pasar por un pedido de manzanas Sweet Apple Acres por favor- dijo dirigiéndose ala cocina

-Claro… Spike crees que podamos hablar después-

-claro por la tarde iré a buscar diamantes si gustas hay te escuchare –

- pero que no te acompaña Twilight o Rarity…- dijo Flash confundido

-Mmm… no… desde que obtuve mis alas – dijo Spike

- está bien – dijo en el tono serio de siempre


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Al salir de la casa emprendió vuelo para dar el recorrido por todo el pueblo durante el amanecer se detuvo en una nube y lo aprecio

-como me gustaría poder estar a tu lado Twilight… por el resto de mi vida – dijo para sí mismo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja purpura del hueco de su ala –como me gustaría dártelo antes de regresar al imperio de cristal – dijo cabizbajo mientras retomaba su vuelo y se dirigía a Sweet Apple Acres

-Hola Apple Jack – dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola Flash dime que se te ofrece – menciono mientras pareaba un árbol y tumbaba las manzanas

-Este A.J., Spike me envió por un canasto de manzanas – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la poni naranja

-claro que sí señor Big Mac lo traerá en seguida – dijo Apple Jack mientras se colocaba en posición para jalar una carreta llena de manzanas – Big Mac trae el pedido para Spike – grito Apple Jack a su hermano el cual se encontraba cosechando unos manzanos cerca de entrada principal de sweet apple acres

-yup…- menciono el corcel mientras caminaba con un enorme canasto sobre su lomo – listo aquí está el pedido de spike – dijo retirándose el canasto del lomo y dejándolo en el piso

-Gracias Big Mac… y tomen – dijo sacando un pequeño morral lleno de bits – espero y sea el costo de las manzanas – dijo dando el morral a Apple Jack

-No es nada Flash… - menciono A. J. extrañada tras la actitud del potro

-no hay necesidad de que pagues amigo – dijo Big Mac devolviendo el morral con los bits

-Apple Jack, Big Mac Spike me dijo que les pagara las manzanas sé que por lo que me ha contado Twilight que es una eterna discusión y la verdad no quiero discutir sobre ello así que acepten… - dijo mientras tomaba el canasto y tomando vuelo

-Apple Jack esto es más del valor de las manzanas – dijo asombrado por la cantidad de bits

A.J. al ver el morral se quedó impactada pues no solo había más del valor del canasto de las manzanas en este había una nota en la que decía que enviaran un canasto de manzanas cada semana al imperio de cristal y entregaran a la cocina del castillo. Ninguno de los hermanos Apple entendía el por qué esa nota pero sabían que debían hacer caso pues era la letra de la princesa Cadence. Minutos más tarde Flash entraba a la biblioteca por la puerta de la cocina para entregar las manzanas a Spike que aún no terminaba de hacer el desayuno

-Spike aquí están las manzanas que me pediste-

-gracias Flash… podrías poner la mesa –

-claro… ya hablaste a Twilight, a sus padres y los príncipes del imperio –

-no pero terminando de que arregles la mesa les podrías a anunciar que por favor bajen a almorzar – menciono mientras preparaba siete platos

Al terminar Flash subió las escaleras y avisar a Cadence y Shining Armor que se encontraban en la habitación conjunta de lado derecho de la Spike

Flash toca la puerta – Princesa Cadence, Capitán Shining Armor –

-que se le ofrece sargento – menciono Shining al abrir la puerta de la habitación

-el desayuno ya está servido por si gustan bajar al desayunar – menciono mientras se dirigía a la habitación de los padres de Twilight y Shining Armor

-señores Sparkle – menciono mientras tocaba la puerta la cual fue abierta por Night Light

-si… que se le ofrece Flash Shentry –

-Lord Spike me ha enviado a informarles que el desayuno está servido – dijo con un tono serio

-gracias bajaremos en un instante… y ya despertó a mi hija – dijo serio Night Light al corcel que tenía en frente

-Lord Spike me pidió que le dejara dormir un poco más pues anoche se durmió tarde por estar estudiando – dijo aun serio pues sabía que los padres de Twilight solo lo miraban hay como un guardia de incognito

-está bien déjela dormir se lo merece…- menciono con una sonrisa Twilight Valvet al salir primero de la habitación

Flash al ver que todos bajaban las escaleras se quedó en la puerta de la habitación de Twilight esperando el momento para entrar y despertarla como a él le gustaba despertarla cada vez que ella visitaba el imperio de cristal. Al escuchar que todos estaban en el comedor decidió abrir la puerta lentamente para no despertarla y así al ingresar a la habitación pudo ver a Twilight profundamente dormida en su cama pero algo no andaba bien pues esta estaba llorando.

-Twilight…Twilight ¿estás bien? – pregunto Flash pero este no obtuvo respuesta al acercarse a ella pudo notar que Twilight estaba soñando

Sueño de Twilight

Vemos a una pequeña potranca lila que caminaba por uno de los pasillos de su casa ella llevaba levitando un libro de hechizos

-estoy lista para empezar a practicar – menciono para sí misma – Night se sentirá orgulloso de mi – menciono mientras avanzaba y memorizaba un hechizo en esos momentos paso por la habitación de sus padres y la puesta de esta estaba entreabierta a lo que la pequeña potra le llamo la atención y decidió acercarse para oír

-¿por qué?... Night… porque paso esto…- dijo llorando Twilight Valvet

-no lo sé amor… Night… debió de hacer algo de disgusto de la princesa – menciono intentando calmar a su esposa

-Night… nuestro hijo estudiaba magia oscura y la practicaba…- dijo molesta pero aun llorando

-¿Qué? Nuestro hijo estudiaba que… - dijo exaltado Night light

-si… - menciono triste pues la Princesa Celestia le había informado los sucesos que provoco el exilio de su hijo – comenzó tras desobedecer a la princesa Celestia después continuo aquí en casa lo peor a un es que pudo dañar a la pequeña y no avernos dado cuenta… hasta que hubiese sido demasiado tarde - dijo llorando

-Night jamás me hubiese hecho daño… el jamás- dijo antes de caer llorando al piso pues sintió que sus fuerzas le abandonaban – el no… yo me quiero ir con el –

-lo siento mi pequeña Twilight pero él no regresara – menciono su padre con un tono de voz frio y serio

-No él me prometió que regresaría por mí y que no se volvería a ir… - dijo llorando y alejándose de su padre como si tuviese miedo

-El no regresara Twilight…Night… está muerto – le grito Night light a la pequeña potra lila

-no Night… - grito llorando con desesperación y salió corriendo de la habitación de sus padres he internándose en la Night de donde sus padres no pudieron sacarla ni con magia

-Hija por favor cálmate y ven con migo – menciono Twilight Valvet por la noche

-No… tú y papá dijeron que mi hermano está muerto – dijo sollozando – no es cierto el regresara-

-Lo siento hija pero él se fue y no va a regresar – dijo intentando no llorar y mostrarse fuerte a la pequeña

-¿Por qué?... ya no me quiere…-

-no mi pequeña solo que hizo cosas malas por las cuales tuvo que irse pero como él no quería irse el consejo ordeno imponerle un hechizo poderoso que lo mato – dijo con una expresión triste

-No Night… mi hermano pero yo lo quería… y el nunca hiso cosas malas…- dijo llorando sobre de la cama Night

Fin del sueño

-Twilight reacciona por Celestia – dijo demasiado preocupado

-NOOO…- Twilight grito al momento que despertó

-¿mi amor te encuentras bien? – menciono Flash

-¿Qué paso?...- menciono un poco dormida

-no lo sé… creí que estarías despierta cuando entre pero estabas dormida y creo que soñando – dijo abrasando a la alicornio

- creo que si… pero no recuerdo nada… - dijo correspondiendo el abraso de su amado – y mis padres, Cadence y Shining Armor donde están –

-En el comedor desayunando hace quince minutos bajaron – menciono ya un poco más tranquilo

-entonces bajemos a desayunar no quiero perder ni un momento con ellos – menciono levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a l baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse la melena

- como usted ordene princesa – menciono juguetonamente Flash y haciendo reverencia algo que ocasiono que Twilight se enojara

-Flash te he dicho que no me digas prin… - no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue sorprendida por un profundo beso de parte de Flash

- te gusto mi sorpresa del día de hoy mi amor – menciono tras separarse de la alicornio

-Claro que sí – menciono un poco sonrojada

Momentos después bajaba las escaleras riendo junto siendo descubiertos por el padre de Twilight

-Creí que no bajarían ya iba por ustedes – dijo con una sonrisa tras ver feliz a su hija como hacía años que no la veían

-Cómo crees papa y ya desayunaron… -

-no hija los estamos esperando – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el comedor – ya vienen – menciono al sentarse en el comedor

-Al fin llegan hermanita – dijo Shining un poco impaciente

- Spike por favor sirve el desayuno – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa en el rostro

-claro twili…- dijo el dragón

Durante el desayuno hubo muchas conversaciones fluidas no solo entre padres e hijos sino también entre un guardia y un dragón

-Twilight hija dime tienes novio – menciono Night Light provocando que su hija de sonrojara un pegaso se atragantara con un bocado y un unicornio pusiera cara de fastidio

-de hecho papa sii… – menciono la pony lila con una sonrisa

-y bien… dinos cuál es el nombre de ese pony especial que se aganado tu corazón- menciono Night

-papa por favor no quiero perder el apetito tan temprano- dijo Shining Armor con voz y cara de fastidio

-no pasa nada hijo solo queremos saber algunos detalles de la vida de tu hermana desde que se mudó aquí a Pony Ville no sabemos mucho de ella- menciono Twilight Valvet – aparte de que queremos saber un poco mas no estaremos toda la semana como ustedes-

-¿a qué te refieres con eso último mama?-pregunto Twilight cambiando su expresión feliz por una triste

-hija esta tarde partimos de nuevo a Canterlot –

-porque- menciono triste a punto de romper en llanto – ¿acaso no les agrado el pueblo?, ¿mis amigas?, que es –

-hija no es eso lo que tu madre quiere decir es que esta tarde noche el resto de los ministros de magia que viven por toda Equestria llegaran a Canterlot para reunión anual y no podemos faltar- dijo Night un poco triste pues no soportaba ver a su hija en ese estado

-es trabajo y como princesa les comprendo- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida del comedor – si alguien me necesita estaré en el estudio del castillo poniéndome al corriente con mis deberes reales- menciono sin creerse ella misma esas palabras

Tras eso en el comedor quedo un silencio sepulcral que incomodaba a todos los presentes y a pesar de todo lo sucedido Twilight Valvet comenzó a llorar

-Night no soporto ver así Twilight no quiero perderla no a ella- dijo dejando se caer en patas de su esposo tras recordar lo sucedido años atrás

-señores no le pasara nada- menciono Cadence acercándose a la pareja – yo iré hablar con ella y antes de que se vayan ella estará sonriendo de nuevo – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro dejando a un pegaso y un dragón anonadados y confundidos por la reacción de los padres de Twilight y la de la princesa del amor

-emmm nosotros mejor nos retiramos cierto spike- dijo Flash interrumpiendo

-cierto Flash, nosotros íbamos por joyas y ya es tarde si queremos regresar temprano mejor nos vamos- dijo el dragón un poco nerviosos antes de salir del comedor acompañado de Flash y salir en busca de joyas para el mismo dragón

-Cadence… grito Shining tras ver a su esposa salir también del comedor a la que siguió hasta el recibidor de la biblioteca

-si Shining –

-por favor no le vallas a rebelar nada a Twilight – dijo un poco agitado por la carrera para alcanzar a Cadence

-no le diré nada Shining…pero intentare calmarla – dijo en un todo tranquilo y afectuoso

-está bien Cadence- suspiro derrotado

-sé que estás tramando y no, no uses ese juego con migo quedo claro…- dijo directamente la alicornio a su esposo – que seas el mercenario de Equestria no quiere decir que uses eso trucos con migo –

-está bien amor y estoy orgullosos de ser shadow…- no termino de decir la frase cuando fue interrumpido por su madre

-ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración Shining Armor – dijo un poco más tranquila Twilight Valvet

-por qué no es la verdad- dijo desafiante

-no quiero que mi hijo se sienta orgulloso de ser el acecino privado de la corona de Equestria –

-no soy un acecino mama solo persigo a los prófugos los capturo y los llevó a ser juzgados como la ley lo dicta- menciono encarando a sus padres

-yo voy con Twilight no quiero que este sola necesitara con quien hablar – dijo Cadence un poco nerviosa por lo tenso que estaba el ese asunto siendo ignorada por los tres unicornios decide salir de la casa árbol de Twilight y dirigirse al castillo donde estaría su cuñada preferida pero las cosas no se calmaron en la biblioteca

-por eso mismo intentaste capturar y traer a tu hermano- dijo furiosos Night Light

-no papa jamás lo dañaría pero el ataco primero tras nuestro último encuentro en el cual yo pare en un hospital- dijo Shining Armor

-lo ibas a traer contra su voluntad el solo hecho de estar en Equestria lo hubiese asesinado – declaro Valvet

-ustedes no vieron la actitud, el cómo se corrompió, esa mirada fría, frente a mis ojos, ustedes no estuvieron hay cuando el simple hecho de decirle que mi hermana estaba muerta lo transformo- dijo en defesa

-es cierto hijo no estuvimos hay por qué lo creímos muerto o tal vez con amnesia al no localizarnos o enviar alguna carta- dijo Light con lágrimas en los ojos

-si claro no entienden que quiero evitar a Twilight el dolor de saber que tiene un hermano que fue estudiante de Celestia al igual que lo fue ella pero el eligió estudiar la magia oscura en lugar de seguir con nosotros su familia- dijo enfadado

-y cómo crees que se sentirá cuando se entere que tiene dos hermanos mercenarios y que uno de ellos huye fue exiliado solo por querer lograr in balance mágico y que el otro es un asesino profesional con la finta de capitán de la guardia real bajo apariencias de aquella que llama mentora- dijo totalmente enojado light pero algo no andaba bien con él sus ojos de estaban tornando carmesí a lo que Shining reaccionó de inmediato al reconocer el síntoma, ya que se comenzaban a tornar en ese color los ojos en todo aquel pony que estaba siendo corrompido por el odio, al parecer los unicornios son más propensos a ser corrompidos por el odio

Shining respira hondo y exhala para calmarse – está bien papa, tienes toda la razón esto es mi culpa- tras decir eso suspiro derrotado

En el momento Light reacciona volviendo todo a la normalidad – hijo yo tampoco tengo razón pero si estamos de acuerdo en querer proteger a tu hermana –dijo calmándose y sus ojos regresaban a su color original

-papa jura que jamás volverás a enojarte así – dijo preocupado

-claro hijo pero por qué-

-no por nada solo júralo – dijo tranquilo y dar un abraso a su progenitores

En otro lado de Pony Ville se ve a una cebra caminar en dirección al centro del pueblo acompañada por una pequeña potra la cual estaba completamente cubierta por una capa negra con una luna llena en una de sus esquinas inferiores la cual levitaba una pequeña caja con un dibujo similar a la cutie mark de Twilight

-Zecora crees que ella me recuerde- menciono la potra un poco nerviosa

-estoy segura que de ti se acordara solo esperemos que con ella puedas hablar pues su hermano Shining Armor en pueblo esta – dijo Zecora un poco intranquila

-no importa yo solo he venido a traerle este presente a mi ti… perdón a la princesa –dijo nerviosa

-calmada debes estas pequeña Aíshna pues nada saldrá mal…-dijo antes de ser interrumpida por una potra amarilla limón claro de crines rojas con un enorme moño rosa

-hola Zecora- menciono la pequeña

-buenos días Apple Bloom- dijo la cebra

-quien es ella no la avía visto antes en el pueblo – menciono la pequeña potranca

-h… hola me llamo Aíshna- menciono tímidamente escondiéndose detrás de Zecora

-y adonde se dirigen-

-a casa de la princesa Twilight Sparkle es nuestro destino – le respondió Zecora

-si buscan a Twilight ella está en el castillo hace unos minutos la vi dirigirse a el – dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa y despidiéndose de ambas

-agradecemos la información pequeña Apple Bloom – dijo Zecora para después retomar camino y cambiar su dirección hacia el castillo de las mene seis

-¿Zecora quien es ella?- menciono Aíshna extrañada por la reacción de la potra

-esa pequeña es Apple Bloom hermana menor de Apple Jack portadora de la honestidad – dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Aíshna

En el castillo Cadence se caminaba por un pasillo que daba al estudio de Twilight. Cadence estaba sorprendida pues había varios guardias custodiando este pasillo algo que le extraño a la princesa pues su cuñada no era precisamente el tipo de princesa que aceptara le custodiaran, al llegar a la puerta del despacho uno de los guardias la detiene de una forma gentil pero seria


End file.
